Chronicales Book One: A new Begining
by TheGeekyWriter
Summary: After the war with Zant and Ganondorf the Twilight Realm is finally back in it's place and Midna is rightfully back in her throne as the queen of the Twilight Realm, a new person is born into the world and faces new enemies, new creatures, and as a legacy that only happens in eight-million years, Renesme is faced with new threats that can change the world. forever. (seven books)
1. Chapter 1 A New Begining

Hello my fellow Geekers, Geeky here and again, I'm new to this whole FanFiction site. I wanted to state a couple of things

1. If you haven't read my other new story, you should check it out, (A.K.A. I wrote that story on my iPod so if you're wondering why it's so… crunched up that's the reason why BUT I'm from now on writing my stories on my laptop… no more messed up, crunched stories.)

2. I KNOW THIS STORY IS LINUMI! I GET IT you guys hate me… just kidding, but as you seen from the description its not just going to be JUST Linumi… okay some parts are, but… yeah it's just there daughter, Renesme, OH forgot to mention this but the name Renesme comes from the Twilight saga series and I will give credit to the author for the name, the only edit I did with the name is that I only took one e out so it's from Renesmee to Renesme. Oh and Lin and Bumi are not married it was really hard to think about something that wasn't like girlfriend or boyfriend… maybe it is I don't know but if you do pm me if it is girlfriend, boyfriend kind of deal.

story will get so much action… you dance like there's no tomorrow… *Captain Picard sighing with annoyance* (Yes I did a Star Trek reference J)

4. Last thing, this story will also include Irosami and three new characters (plus many more) will be introducing later on threw-out the story ( Rohan will be too… COUSIN POWER!) again read my first story then read this one, or if you want to just read this one (PLEASE DO) oh and this story will include Makkorra…Makkora with kids *Makkorra people screaming with joy*

SO LETS START THE STORY SHALL WE!

The room was echoed from a baby's crying, Lin relaxed her body as the baby was finally out. "Bumi… do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" Midna asked as she handed Bumi his child, he reached out his hands to touch the soft skin of the newborn, he grabbed the scissors that Midna handed him and cut the umbilical cord in half. Lin peered over to see Bumi walking over to her and giving Lin there baby. "What are we going to name her?" Lin said as she softly rubbed the back of her newborn daughters head. "Well… I was thinking about… Yumi?" Lin and Midna looked at Bumi with the kind of look that he did something stupid. "Really? Really I mean come on Bumi, just… no just no, okay?" Midna said as she went into the bathroom to wash her hands. "What? I mean I _am_ the father of this child, shouldn't I be able to name my own child?" Bumi said as he looked at Midna. "No, Bumi it's…really going to be bad for her if her name was Yumi, even a polar-bear dog wouldn't like the name!" Midna sarcastically yelled at him. "Well then what _should_ we name her?" Bumi said as he looked at Lin for a suggestion. "Well for a girl name, I was think more of a better one that didn't sound like my husband's name." Lin said with a face. "Well… just…say the name." Bumi said while he crossed his arms. "I was thinking more like, Renesme." Lin said while she looked at her sleeping new born. "That sounds ultimately _better_ than Yumi." Midna said with a smirk. "You know what, I'm just going to leave." Bumi said while he stood up ready to leave. "Bumi stay. We were just joking." Lin said as she looked at Bumi to come over. "Well it doesn't sound like your joking." Bumi said while sat back in the chair next to lin. "You know, she's going to be very powerful and spiritual in the future." Midna said while she looked at Renesme. "What do you mean?" Lin said as she looked up at Midna. "What I mean is that's she's going to be something later in the future. "Oh great, another Tenzin in this family." Bumi said while he rolled his eyes. Lin then made a really mad face and hit Bumi in the chest. "Ow! Oh…sorry." Bumi said while he gained control of his daughter. "Oh man… guys I'm going to have to leave, it's an emergency." Midna said to the small family, Lin and Bumi said their goodbye's and Midna took a portal back to the Twilight Realm. Lin and Bumi looked at their daughter, Renesme, the best legacy in the universe.

So sorry it was short I promise you the chapters will be longer! After a while you do miss your family after a while and your fingers hurt. PM me if you guys have any suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2 Her Truth

Okay so the laptop is being occupied right now, im on a .REALLY old computer so... yeah  
I don't own the Legend Of Korra but i do own Renesme, Aya, (other characters) and some Makkora and Irosami will be in here today :)

* * *

It has been four days since Renesme's birth and Renesme so far has been very well cared of and has slept through the night.  
Until now...

A cry rang through out the house, It also made Lin and Bumi wake up as well. "Your turn." Lin said as she rolled over to her side  
"Okay... wait, why is it my turn?" Bumi said as he got up to calm the baby down. "Just go do it!" Lin said as she threw a pillow at Bumi.

Bumi sighed and left the room to go calm the baby down.

* * *

In the morning Lin and Bumi left with Renesme to go to air temple island. "Hey Bumi. Do you think Tenzin and his family will like our child?"  
Lin said while she picked up Renesme. "Sure they will, Tenzin's kids finally have a cousin." Bumi said while he went into the kitchen. "Yeah i guess your  
right." Lin said while she rocked Renesme. "I'm always right, anyways, lets go before the ferry leaves." Bumi and Lin then left their house.

* * *

At air temple island, Meelo, Ikki, Jinora where having an air scooter race while Korra was doing something with Asami. "Hey guys!" Korra said  
while she jumped up from her seat. "Hey Korra... What's wrong with Asami?" Lin said as Bumi, Lin, and Korra looked over at Asami."Uh...  
don't tell anyone but... Asami's pregnant. Korra said while she turned her head back to Lin and Bumi. "What! How?" Bumi said while he  
crossed his arms. "Well you know... Iroh... Asami... Yeah..." Korra trailed off as she was inturupted by General Iroh. "So Korra, what did you  
see?" Iroh said as he looked over at Asami very worried. "Well... your obiously not single anymore..." Korra said as Bumi looked at the  
respected general. "Well, you did get her pregnant that's for sure." Bumi said as he looked at Iroh with a face. "No! No! No! What did I do?"

* * *

Iroh sat down and put his head in his hands. Korra then kneeled down and spoke, "Maybe you should go talk to her." Korra said while she  
put her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah... I think i should go do that." Iroh said, he got up and walked over to Asami, they then began to talk.

"You know, i don't understand this world, it's like old people decide to have kids, then you have the Tenzin, Pema flu going to young people!"  
Korra exclaimed. Then Lin and Bumi looked at her. "Oh... sorry." Korra said as she turned around to speak with Mako, Mako and Korra where  
going on a date tonight to a southern water tribe resturant.

* * *

"Well... enough teen drama and lets go find Tenzin and his family." Bumi said while Lin nodded her head, drama is not fun... not fun.

Lin and Bumi walked inside to see Pema holding one year old Rohan. "Hey! How's the baby?" Pema said while she sat Rohan on the counter.  
"Oh she's wonderful to have." Bumi said as he looked at his four day old daughter. "I'm glad, Tenzin and I had to get up and down for this one."  
Pema said while she rubbed Rohans faint brown hair. "We had the same thing last night." Lin said. Outside, Mako, Korra, Bolin,Iroh and Asami  
were outside speaking.

* * *

"So where deciding to keep the baby." Asami said as Iroh put his arm over her shoulder. "That's good, maybe that special one might be  
a fire bender." Bolin said while he leaned up against the house. "You know i'm still wondering why did Beifong want to keep her child?"  
Mako said as he looked to the ground. "I'm wondering too... did Midna persuade Lin and Bumi to keep Renesme?" Korra said as she looked  
to Asami who was speaking, "Who know's, all I just know is that Midna's hiding something and she dosen't want to tell us." Asami said while she adjusted herself  
where she was sitting. "If she was, she would've told me by now." Korra said while she looked to Iroh. "Maybe we can talk to her and see what she has to say?"  
The four nodded and took a portal to the Twilight Realm.

* * *

Okay so... Midna's hiding a secret and there's a flu going around with Pemzin stuff... *Breaths* Yep korra called it!

P.M me if you want a suggestion to the story also R&R! it helps!


	3. Chapter 3 the Pine

Heller Geekers im back from school and last night I got a review and I will try to make this story less twilight and more avatar story base-line, also im actually surprised that none of you guys brought up about Linumi haters, hey as long as you guys respect my ships I respect yours.

I do not own the legend of Korra nor the legend of Zelda

* * *

Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin and Iroh arrived in the Twilight Realm. "Where do you think she could be?" Bolin asked while he looked everywhere. "Wouldn't she be in her castle?" Asami said pointing to the large, black castle. Team avatar went to the castle. "Okay, I'll go in while you four stay out here guarding." Korra opened the castle doors and stepped into the fancy room with a big throne with a figure in the throne.

It was Midna.

"Korra, it's good to see you." Midna arose from her place and walked down the black, silk rug. "Midna I need to talk to you… it's important." Korra crossed her arms, "What is it?" Midna added while becoming concerned. "Midna it's about Renesme." Midna's eyebrows narrowed in concentration. "What's wrong, is Renesme sick?" Midna became worried. "No she's fine it's just…" Korra trailed off. "Just what?" Midna became a little annoyed at how Korra wouldn't say what she needed to say. "What I'm trying to say is that is there something special about Renesme so badly that you needed Bumi and Lin to keep her?" Korra finally got out. "…So you figured it out huh?" Midna said sitting back on her throne. "What do you mean 'I figured it out'?" Korra snapped at Midna, becoming guilty, Midna spoke the truth. "Korra… Renesme is special to my people and your kind, even the spirits that roam in the spirit world, and needless to say she was born on harmonic convergence." Korra's attitude became more tension. "What do you mean, I know she was born on harmonic convergence!" Korra shouted at the twilight queen. "No, what I mean is that she was born at the same time Unalaq and Vaatu were destroyed, also to state when Zant and Ganondorf fused to became one." Korra then became angry. "So…what, what matter does it mean to the world to make her so 'special'?" Korra again snapped at Midna, who was losing patience. "Korra! Don't you see? All four of them have come together over the past nine months creating a problem in the universe and to a single soul! Renesme has become the dark avatar, remember how Lin was cut from the stomach open and Renesme too! She has my DNA in her and she's going to have dark red hair! Her eyes are suppose to be red but because of Bumis genes, she has really bright blue eyes! " Midna screamed at the avatar, Korra took two steps back afraid she was going to be smothered into a thousand pieces. "Korra… even if she wasn't born on harmonic convergence she has access to the past avatar's, and this only happens in eight million years. That one person, Renesme, has another element to bend as well making her a substitute for the avatar, making her the pine." Midna then left the room.

* * *

Outside of the castle…

I wonder what all that screaming was all about?" Mako stated peeking into the castle. "Who knows? Must've made Midna explode, literally." Bolin said while looking at the ground. Then Korra walked through the doors, all four of them looked at Korra. "So…" Bolin trailed off, "I have to talk with Lin and Bumi, Mako our date has to have another date to it." Korra began to walk off until Mako grabbed Korra's shoulder. "Why?" Mako looked Korra in the eye, "…Because Renesme isn't just a normal earth bender." Bolin then gasped, "She's a firebender!" all of them just looked at Bolin, "What?" "Anyway's… I have to go talk to Lin and Bumi." Korra walked down the steps and took a portal back to the human world.

* * *

Korra arrived at Lin and Bumi's house at the wrong time, she ran onto the porch and knocked on the door, she was soaked from all of the rain. Bumi opened the door and saw Korra damped from the rain. "Korra what are you doing out here in the middle of all this rain!" Bumi exclaimed as he let Korra into the house, when Korra walked in she heard the cooing of small little Renesme's head being rubbed by Lin while her faint, black hair was still smooth as her bright, blue, ocean eye's shined in the dimmed light of there room. Lin happened to look up and see Korra all wet from the rain. "Korra your all wet." Lin got off the couch and walked towards Bumi and Korra. "Lin, Bumi... I need to tell you something, and it's important." Lin and Bumi were all ears.

Renesme is the dark avatar.

* * *

Okay… so as you guys remember from the last story, pine… yeah… if you haven't your going to be highly confused in the next couple of times…

PM me for any ideas or suggestions, and leave a review as your login or as a guest! They help a lot!


	4. Chapter 4 Reactions and Anger

**Okay so I couldn't keep the excitement in any longer I HAD to update right now because first I was really excited about the reactions Lin and Bumi are going to have and I have thought about that im going to do two chapters one age then next to chapters the next age and so on (ex. Renesme is going to be a two chapter 5 and 6 then Renesme is going to be three chapter 7 and 8) and this will make it come more quickly to the age I want her to be, 15, and that's when shes going to do her "Pine" Stuff. Also to state the one of you guys feel like its missing information, it is but im thinking really hard I am, im just glad you guys are telling me this and I feel very happy that you guys are telling me what im missing, this chapter will mostly cover what the information is missing, OH I ALSO FORGOT I DON'T OWN TLOK… [EDIT]: I said the top part of that sentence like 2 weeks ago :/**

Bumi came to reaction first, "How? I thought you destroyed Unalaq and Vaatu." Bumi's eye brows going straight up. "I thought so to… until I heard from Midna…" Korra trailed off, Lin just stood there frozen with Renesme in her arms sleeping soundly.

"Korra… why didn't you tell us sooner?" Lin finally spoke sitting down. "I just learnt the news now, I am processing what she had said." Korra sat down next to Lin to see Renesme's eye's pop open to see the avatar, Korra saw beautiful bright, blue eyes that looked like crystals looking at her, her dark, straight, black hair was showing a little bit from the green hat she was wearing.

Renesme was wrapped in a white blanket. "Aww, she's adorable, I never got to see how she looked more closely." Korra stated, Lin looked at Korra.

"Do you want to hold her?" Korra nodded and took Renesme. "Wow is she light." Korra eye's widened. "We took her to the hospital to get her social security number and they offered us to see other things, and we found out that she weighed seven pounds, nine ounces."

Bumi stated while walking into the kitchen, Lin nodded, Korra repeated the number that Bumi said, "Wow… is she tiny!" Korra handed Lin her child as Lin proceeded to the nursery.

"Korra… I don't know what to do… now I feel lost." Bumi sat on the sofa and threw his head into his hands. "I am too… I don't know how I'm going to be able to live with her here too." Bumi's first reaction when he heard that was standing up, he was furious at what Korra had just said.

"What to do you mean 'I don't know how im going to be able to live with her here too'! She's my daughter and she deserves to live here on earth!" Bumi's voice boomed in the quiet room.

"Bumi im so sorry I didn't me-." "Just… get out." Bumi pointed to the door and Korra took one last step, but before she opened the door to the rain she said something. "You know… she's going to be something special… and I'm sorry."

_And Korra left…_

Bumi stood there looking at the door with a frown. Lin came walking into the living room and put her hand on Bumi shoulder. "What happened?" Bumi shook his head, "Nothing, lets go to bed."

Bumi shrugged Lin's hand off his shoulder and proceeded to the bed room he was sharing with Lin. Soon, Lin followed after him to their bedroom.

[_1:08 A.M.]_

Lin laid there in bed without a movement, she was wondering why had Bumi became so angry after talking with Korra, and why 'did' Korra leave so early. She hesitantly moved her head to the left to see Bumi's back facing her.

Lin still had not gone to sleep since nine, and her eyes became more sleepy each time she blinked, Lin took one last breath and went into a small deep sleep until she heard one noise…

_Renesme crying._

Lin opened her eyes and threw her head back, she pulled the covers down and rose out of the bed, Bumi awoke too and turned the light on, he rubbed his face, "Don't worry Lin I got her, you can go back to sleep." Bumi said with a yawn. He walked to the door and twisted the knob, he shuffled down the hallway to Renesme's nursery.

It wasn't the best nursery, since president Raiko and Republic City had spent so much money and the stocks went down, everything came into disaster, so they could only afford so much.

Bumi went to the crib and pulled the small baby out of it, he rocked the baby back and fourth, he rubbed her back up and down until he heard small cooing from Renesme's small mouth.

"You know your cute when your quiet, but your not when you wake mom and I up." Bumi smiled at Renesme's small fingers grabbing his much more manly fingers and yawning while she cooed.

Bumi chuckled and proceeded to put Renesme back in the crib, but she began to cry once again her small bright blue crystal eyes looked into his blue eyes. "Renesme…" Bumi repeated his motion once again. Until her small eyes closed and went into a peaceful sleep.

Bumi sighed. "_Finally_." He placed Renesme back in the crib and walked out of the nursery quietly.

When Bumi wlked back into his room, Lin was sitting on the bed in her white tank top looking at the clock. "Lin?" Bumi walked over to Lin and sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Lin, after finally stopped looking at the clock, finally looked at Bumi and began. "Bumi, what did Korra say to you that made you mad?" Bumi looked to the floor then back at Lin. "She said that she didn't know how she was going to live here in Republic city with her here… well something similar to that."

Lin jerked her head back and looked at Bumi. "Really?" Bumi nodded and closed his eyes and sighed. "Well Bumi, it dosen't matter if she's the pine or dark avatar or not… she still _our_ daughter."

'_Our_' echoed in his mind, that word was strong for him, nothing in life he shared with Lin was 'our' and he felt a bit of happiness in himself, he chuckled and hugged Lin. "Lets go to bed, I've been up for twenty minuet's now." Lin raised her eyebrow and began, "I've been up for five hours!"

Bumi chuckled once more and kissed Lin on the top of the head, who knew after staying up for five hours, Lin wasn't even a grouch.

**OKAYYYYYY so I haven't updated this since the beginning of December so now that in my other story, MY WAY (for short) we have learned a bit more about the pine and Zant and such, so I have 2 ½ weeks off from school so I'll be updating more on this story than the other one because I've REALLY wanted to write on this story more than My way but like I said, that story is connected to this one and that one had to come first. PM ME AND R&R! IT HELPS!**


	5. Chapter 5 Love and Weight

**Alright so I've noticed lately that more and more people have been reading my stories than the last two weeks, So I would like to thank the people who have been reading my stories, including the guests, for taking their time and reading my stories. So I would like to take a break from the twilight stuff and focus more on korra stuff so I just want to do ONE more baby Renesme chapter PLEASEEEEE! (Guests: YES! Me: THANK YOU!)**

[_6:40 A.M_]

After the night last night Bumi and Lin where in the kitchen and little Renesme was still in her crib sound asleep.

Lin poured a cup of coffee for both her and Bumi. "You know Bumi I'm proud of you." Bumi turned his head to face Lin who was walking with her's and Bumi's coffee to the table.

"For what?" Bumi sat straight and looked at Lin. "For losing all that weight over the past nine months I was pregnant." Bumi smiled and laughed. "Well first of all, I want Renesme to see me as a… nice father. And second the next time we do this, 'thing' I-." "Bumi!" Lin exclaimed at Bumi, who just chuckled away and sipped at the strong black coffee.

"What! You cant blame a man for-." Lin looked at Bumi who stopped talking. "Yeah…" Bumi turned around and smiled. Lin then walked back to the table and went behind Bumi. She then began to massage his shoulders.

Bumi's face went from straight and funny, to relaxed and a really REALLY derpy face…

"Also I have to get you some new clothes." Lin said while she planted a kiss onto Bumi's temple. "Wha- what where you saying?" Bumi said dreamily. Lin smiled and rolled her eyes. "I said that I have to get you new clothes." Bumi shook his head and turned around.

"What? Why?" Lin this time sighed and sat down. "Because look at your shirt! It's drooping!" Bumi chuckled and sipped at his coffee. "So, does it matter if it's drooping?" Lin scoffed, "Yes! You now actually look like your are back in the military… but with bigger muscles." Lin trailed off as she imagined Bumi's muscles under his former United Forces uniform coat.

"Well…" Bumi removed his jacket and drooping shirt to reveal bare chest, it was true, Bumi did lose a lot of weight, he had also earned a six pack from all that 'hard work'.

Lin smiled and turned her head from the blush that over towered her face. "Bumi put your shirt back on! The neighbors are going to see!" Lin said as she guarded her eyes.

"Fine, fine." Bumi said as she smirked and rolled his eyes.

[THAT'S THE ONLY THINGIYHFD IM DOING IN THIS STORY **ONLY!]**

[Later on that day]

Kya had come by to visit the little baby as she had also told them about Katara. "Bumi, mom's not doing very well… and did you lose weight?" Bumi scratched his beard. "Um… maybe…" Kya chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, so I'd thought I'd tell you that." Bumi nodded thanked his sister. "Thanks Kya, actually, does it have to do with her health?" Kya nodded and closed her eyes slowly. "Anyways, how's the little bundle of joy doing?"

Lin gave Renesme to Kya as the older woman held her with caution. "She has her father's eye color!" Bumi sighed and nodded, "Yep, all she needs now is my 'sense of humor' and she'll be just like me." Kya shook her head.

"Actully, she has Lin's hair color when she was younger." Lin smiled and rested a hand on Bumi's shoulder. "Yeah and the more he keeps up with showing off his 'new' six pack, he wont see dinner tonight."

Kya and Lin laughed while Bumi stood their mouth wide open looking at Lin.

[_Renesme's soul]_

Deep in Renesme's soul, it was black, and five men stood their looking into the orb Zant had saved before he was thrown off from Midna.

"Men, we have gathered here today to see how much progression she has made." Unalaq stated while looking at Zant, who smiled wickedly. "She is growing stronger every day, I believe we have made the right decision men."

Vaatu began, "When she has reached the age of two, we will begin our experiment." Ganondorf nodded and began.

"I have been thinking with Zant that him and I should over throw Midna again, and this time once and for all."

Zant nodded and the men agreed, but the one with a black shadow and red piercing eyes, and huge horns, the man or 'figure' stood seven feet tall.

"I have also been thinking that we should combine our powers and give it to her now, we all could rule the world with her useless body when she gets older."

The men all agreed and began to combine all their powers into the poor baby's soul and body.

**_So, we officially have Five evil superior lords in her body, and the reason why it was so short is because I really have a big idea for Renesme when she's two and now I will be updating the picture for every chapter I put up so when you see a small girl, you'll know that's Renesme._**


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmares and The Truth

**Okay so I felt like I have been in the absence of writing for this story, it's bad, I know….**

**So I think I wrote this before like each 2 chapters Renesme is a different age, well I think it's time we take a break from the whole "Twilight" Micjjiger and lets focus on some family relations these couple of chapters… JUST KIDDING! TAHSTLL NEVER HAPPEN! So it has been 2 years since Renesme's birth and like in the story it will describe what she looks like… LETS JUST START! Oh and the new picture my friend YandereJ has drawn for me so if you guys want to go check out her fanfic stuff go right ahead!**

It has been two years since Renesme's birth and the small two year old was very… active…

"Renesme, come here!" Bumi laughed and breathed for some air since he was chasing his daughter get ready for bed. Lin came out of her bedroom she was sharing with Bumi. "What's going on?"

Lin walked over to Bumi and laid a hand on his shoulder. His ocean eyes looked at Lin's emerald eyes. "Well, our… 'Adorable' daughter doesn't want to get ready for bed."

Bumi and Lin turned around to see a small girl with short, black hair with blue, crystal colored eyes and a dark green dress with black flats looking at her parents. "Well…" Renesme was struggling to find some words to say, Renesme was a very talkative little toddler, but always says gibberish, since she's only two.

"Well… what?" Lin smiled as she walked over to the two year old and picked her up. "Well… I… I not tired." Renesme then stuck her hand in her mouth, Lin pulled her hand out Renesme's mouth.

"Well why are you not tired?" Lin nudged Renesme up a little bit because Renesme was sliding a little bit. "don't know!" Both of Renesme's parents chuckled. "Well, if your tired or not, your still going to bed." Bumi smirked at his daughter.

"Why! I not!" Renesme threw her head back and groaned. "… Somehow ceiling looks funny." Renesme trailed off while her parent's laughed. Renesme's head darted up quickly to see her parents laughing. "What funny?" Renesme crossed her arms. "Well sweetheart, I think it's time for you to go to bed.

"Aw, but mama!" Renesme then had a very, mean and parculiar plan, she reached out to Lins hair and pulled really hard on the soft gray hair.

"Ow! Ow, Renesme stop!" Renesme released the gray hair and laughed, it was true, over the past two years, Renesme has started to pick up in her father's footsteps of being a 'funny' child.

Lin sat Renesme down and rubbed the back of her throbbing head, Lin shook her head and smiled. "Bumi can you get Renesme ready for bed."

Bumi replied with a yes and carried Renesme to the bedroom. He placed Renesme on the small green bed and pulled her green dress off to reveal her diapers. "Dada." Renesme grabbed her fathers hand and tugged.

"Hmm?" Bumi hummed as he pushed on Renesme's white night shirt that had a small pink silk ribbon on the collar.

"I not tired!" Renesme said with a yawn, her eyes slowly closed as Bumi chuckled, "Well, just try to go to sleep. Bumi pulled the green covers back and laid Renesme in the warm inviting bed.

"Okay, bu-bu..." Bumi chuckled as Renesme babbled on with gibberish, he placed a small kiss on Renesme's forehead and closed the door silently.

[later that night]

Renesme twisted and turned as she pushed her small eye lids down, she was having a nightmare, and this wasn't no every bad nightmare.

It was worse…

She saw the world in black with figures that had red eyes, they all looked at the helpless girl, who breathed fast, she kneeled down and grabbed her head and her short black hair. She screamed out and began to cry, but the thing she didn't realize was that she did it literally.

Bumi and Lin rushed out of bed and walked to Renesme's bedroom, Lin picked Renesme up and rubbed her back while Bumi turned on the old white lamp. Renesme grabbed her mothers white shirt and sobbed little tears into the shirt.

Lin looked at Bumi who did the same, Lin removed Renesme from her soken shoulder and sat her on her bed. "Are you okay now?" Renesme nodded and wiped the small tears trickling down her chin with the palm of her small hand.

Bumi rubbed Renesme's small back until she calmed down.

[Air Temple Island]

The small family decided that going to Air Temple Island would take things off from last night. When they arrived there, they were greeted by a thirteen year old Jinora, "Hey guys, if you guys are looking for my parents, their in the kitchen.

Lin and Bumi nodded, Lin placed Renesme down, "Sweetheart, go and play with Jinora." Renesme looked at her oldest cousin who picked her up and walked over to her other siblings. Jinora sat Renesme down on the rock where Ikki was siting.

Ikki, who was ten, looked at Renesme and shouted with joy, Meelo, who was eight, did the same thing. Rohan, who recently turned three, looked at his cousin and smiled a weird grin. "Hi!" Rohan grabbed his cousin's hair and tickled her.

"Staph!" Renesme giggled and threw a tiny rock a his nose, he rubbed his nose and laughed. Jinora took hold of her rambunctious younger brother, Meelo looked down at the small girl and smiled, Meelo began to get older now instead of more… childish…

Ikki too, she calmed down more than when she was younger. "Hey Renesme." Ikki said as she rubbed her only cousins small chin. Renesme smiled and laughed.]

"Hey!..." Rohan screamed at his siblings and cousin, who all looked at him. "… Rub mine too!" He said as he out warded his cheek more, his oldest sister laughed and did the same motion as what her other sister did too.

[Inside Air Temple Islands kitchen.]

Lin and Bumi told Tenzin and Pema what had happened last night with Renesme, they thought about talking with Korra, but they insisted no, they'd rather talk with Midna about this matter.

"She was just screaming a lot last night and I felt something that she dreamed something bad… worse than just a regular nightmare." Lin told Midna, who was in her human form. "Well… I could do a reading with her… but she's too young… I'll see what I can do."

Midna stood up from the ground and walked outside to see Jinora, Meelo, Ikki, and Rohan playing with Renesme. Midna walked over to the children and sat down next to Renesme.

"If you guys don't mind, but may I talk with Renesme for a little?" The children nodded and Midna picked the toddler up.

"I do bad?" Midna smiled and replied with a no, she walked back into the dining area where Tenzin, Pema, Lin and Bumi where siting. Midna sat down and sat Renesme on the table.

"Now listen to me Renesme, I'm going to put my hands on your back and belly, you may feel a little pinch." Renesme nodded and closed her eyes, Midna did what she told Renesme and red light escaped from Midna's palms into Renesme.

Midna released her hands and Renesme sat there without moving, her eyes where still closed. Midna this time placed her thumb and middle finger on Renesme's forehead and her other hand on Renesme's skull.

Midna's body shook and her eye's opened quickly until the four adults saw a purple glow form on her eyes.

[Renesme's mind]

Midna stood in darkness, this wasn't normal, this was bad and Midna had to find out why. She turned her head to see Unalaq, Vaatu, Zant, Ganondorf and the black figure standing in complete stillness, did she freeze them like what she did with Renesme?

She gasped and walked forward slowly, was she dreaming this or was this real? Horrified, it was real, these five men had taken over Renesme mind, her soul, her realitly, and there was nothing Midna could do, but just wait for the end.

[Reality]

Midna jerked and her eye's transformed to her natural blue color, she took a deep breath and looked at the adults, Renesme jerked too and looked at Midna, Renesme hopped off the table and walked over to her mother.

"So?" Bumi said as Midna shook her head quickly. "Oh, sorry… yeah she's fine, she just had those… 'Nightmares'." Lin stern fully looked at Midna, Lin could feel that Midna was lying. "Well uh… I better get going." Midna stood up and walked out of the dining room into nature and used her teleportation to get back to the twilight realm.

The four adults looked at each other and they knew Midna was lying…

_She was hiding the truth…_

**So Midna did her mumbo jumbo and yeah, another thing, I'm just going to cut down to one chapter each age until we get to age 15 but the only chapters that I'm going to keep at is when she's ten because I have a chapter planed for that, so if you guys are confused, PM me, also R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7 Friendship and learning

**I messed up in the story! Okay so remember a couple of chapters back when Asami and Iroh where excepting a baby,WELL I forgot to mention the baby, SO I decided that Aya and Renesme would meet as three year olds (both same age) and yeah, So up to this point Iroh and Asami have married and yeah…**

LETS START!

Renesme, age 3

Lin and Bumi still ponder to that day for what did Midna keep the secret about? Did she not want to them? Did she not feel right telling them? Lin told Iroh and Asami, who both insisted that they take their mind of of worrying about Renesme and let her meet their daughter, Aya.

[Sato estate]

When Lin arrived with Renesme, whose hair became down to her neckline and began to take a color change from black to a dark blood red, Lin and Bumi don't know what they did, but they certainly knew that it had to do with Midna.

Anyways, off topic, when Lin greeted Asami who was sitting on the concrete bench in the garden watching her daughter, Aya, trying her hardest to water plants that needed the water.

Lin sat down Renesme who ran over to the girl she never knew. Lin took a seat next to Asami, who was twisting a flower stem. "Hey Asami." Asami looked at the older woman, "Hello chief." Asami looked away from Lin and looked at her three year old daughter.

"What's wrong?" Asami shook her head, "Nothing… it's just that Iroh recently left and where expecting a new child." Lin smiled. "That's good… well… in most ways…" Lin trailed off, making the conversation between her and the younger woman quieter. "Yeah I know, but I'm afraid he's never going to see the birth of his second child."

Lin lowered her eyes and looked at the same direction where Renesme and Aya where.

Renesme looked at the struggling three year old who was trying to water the plants, Renesme then began. "Need help?" The struggling three year old stopped what she was doing and looked at Renesme. "No, I don't" Renesme crossed her arms and ahemed Aya.

Aya began to struggle again with the watering can, but Renesme helped by tilting the can more so it could get more water.

"Thanks." Aya said, Renesme stuck out her hand, and Aya became confused. "What?" Renesme rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand again. "My name is Renesme, what's yours?" Aya ohed and stuck out her hand and shook Renesme's. "I'm Aya."

Aya had dark black hair like her parents, her hair went down to her shoulders, Aya had bright green eye's also like her mothers. Aya wore a black dress with a red long sleeve shirt that went behind the black dress, she also wore black flats.

"That's a nice name." Aya grinned and took Renesme's hand, "Follow me!" Renesmem did what she was told and followed Aya into the house.

"Looks like Aya got a new friend." Asami and Lin smiled at the two girls going into the house. "Yep… so is it a boy or girl?" Asami took her cup and drack from it. "It's a boy… I just wish Iroh was here to debate the name…" Asami trailed off while Lin felt more bad for the woman, Asami did have a point, What was she gonna do if she had the baby when Iroh wasn't here.

Later on, Asami and Lin talked more about Renesme and her nightmare when she was two, But both the woman where interrupted when Aya walked out with Renesme. "Renesme and me are gonna become best friends." Asami picked up Aya and rubbed her back.

"Best friends huh?" Aya and Renesme shook there head, "Well these two best friends must say goodbye because Renesme and I got to roll.

Both the girls awed, Lin picked up Renesme, who began. "See you later Aya!" Aya waved goodbye and Asami and Lin exchanged goodbyes.

[Renesme's house]

Renesme sat next to her father going on and on how Aya and her met and how they became best friends. "Huh, that's nice." Bumi smiled at his three year old daughter, he picked Renesme up and whispered something in her ear.

Lin was in the kitchen preparing dinner until she hear Renesme running into the kitchen screaming mama over and over and over. Lin drpped the hot metal spoon on the floor and looked at Renesme. "What! What!" Renesme grabbed her mothers uniform pants. "I'm gonna learn earthbending from you!"

Lin picked up the hot spoon and threw it into the sink, she looked at Bumi who had a smug grin written all over his face. "Yes you are." Lin said still looking at Bumi.

[after dinner]

Lin and Renesme where in the garage, Lin had managed to get some dirt from outside and bend it into small, medium, and large rock. Lin went into stance and began. "Alright, so, you need to be focused on your target and feel the earth."

Renesme looked at the wall and focused on it… even though she didn't know how to focus. She did the same movement as her mother, she walked forward and made a fist and made a punch movement, she actually managed to move the rock.

"Now Renesme it dosen't happen… on… you… first… try…" Lin trailed off and looked at Bumi who's eyes wide, the same as Lin's.

Renesme did the same movement for both the medium and large rocks. "I did it!"

Lin and Bumi began, "She actually did it."

[Renesme's soul]

"Things are starting to take affect!" Ganondorf exclaimed, the other four men looked at how Renesme moved the rocks with ease. "Yes… yes it is…

_Now we just need to wait for the aftermath…"_

**OOOOH SPOOKY! JK so just to get over and done with, the next chapter involves Asami giving birth the her son… and Asami got pregnant in June so it's going to be March**

** PM ME AND R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8 Another Birth

**Okay so I recently was texting my friend and we were discussing about how many chapters I uploaded in one day and so I was acting all crazy until my sister walked in all like… you okay?**

**So I don't own the legend of Korra, Zelda… BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS! (Aya, Renesme, the new baby which you'll find out now…_**

_Renesme, Age 4_

Renesme and Aya's friendship had developed more quickly, they have learned a lot about each other over the past nine months, both girls turned four, they had told each other about their abilities, how Renesme can earthbend and Aya can firebend.

Renesme and Aya sat in the hospital hallway waiting for someone to come out and tell them when it's okay for them to come in. "You're gonna get a baby brother." Aya smiled and nodded, "Do you have one?" Renesme shook her head and placed her chin on the palm of her head.

"Oh… okay." Aya and Renesme sat in silence, watching each and every person coming in and out of the hospital, Renesme saw a newborn baby with its parents going down the stairs as Aya saw a pregnant woman holding her stomach in pain.

It felt like the sound was muted in that part of the hospital, until both the friends heard a loud scream of pain, and a baby crying. Aya and Renesme tilted to see a bloody baby being cleaned off and brought to his mother.

General Iroh walked out of the room and motioned the two girls to walk in, Aya's black hair swaying side to side and Renesme's medium cut dark red hair doing the same motion.

Asami looked like she was in distress, but it was worth it, both the girls had stayed in the hospital for the past fourteen hours and it was worth it. Iroh helped Aya onto the bed to greet her mother while Iroh rubbed the back of the baby's head, Renesme sat there alone. Her mother was at work and Bumi was at air Temple Island, both of Renesme's parents having no clue about the whole birth.

The baby boy cooed and yawned, Aya touched the baby's small chubby cheek and smiled, Asami happened to look over at Renesme who was looking out the window at the glimmering blue ocean.

"Renesme, come here." Renesme turned her head to see Iroh, Asami, and Aya siting there, Renesme hopped off the chair and Iroh helped her up, Renesme looked at the new born baby with dark black hair like his family, with orange and red mixture of eyes.

Renesme tilted her head, "What are you going to name him?" Asami smiled, "I was thinking about… Soma… yeah, Soma sounds like a good name." Iroh, Aya, and Renesme smiled at the name, it sounded like it fitted perfectly.

"Renesme I'll call your mother and father and let them know about you." Iroh left the room. Asami began. "So girls, what do you think about Soma?" Aya smiled, "He has daddy's eyes." Asami and Renesme nodded and took another look at Soma, who cooed at Asami's finger.

"I think he will be very funny." Renesme said while grining, both Aya and Asami laughed.

[_Few days later_]

After the birth of Soma, Renesme and Aya had spent more time with eachother, now this time, Lin and Bumi insisted on going to Air Temple Island with Iroh and his family, but of course, we would never forget our main character!

[_Air Temple Island_]

When Iroh and Asami with there children got onto air temple island, they already saw Rohan, who was five, bickering with cousin. Asami sat Aya down and immediately, the little girl ran to her friends.

"Rohan, give me the rock!" "No! You can't earthbend!" Aya walked up to Rohan and touched his shoulder with her little index finger. Rohan turned around to see Aya. "Oh, hey Aya." Aya smiled and waved.

"So what's this about Renesme not earthbending?" Renesme pushed past Rohan and crossed her little arms. "He says I can't earthbend, but if he were to give me the rock! I could show him." Rohan rolled his eyes and placed the rock in Renesme's hands.

"Fine… but if you can't, I'm gonna laugh!" Aya rolled her eyes too and watched how Renesme moved the rock with stealth.

"Wow! That's really good!" Aya exclaimed as Rohan's mouth was wide open. "Well… hey Aya, can you bend anything." Aya nodded as she did a movement to create a small flame. "Cool! Well I can air bend." Aya and Renesme sat on the hard concrete ground watching Rohan as he created an air scooter and used his air bending to sit on it.

Rohan had dark green eyes like his mom, he had dark brown hair that pointed up a little, his hair blowing in the wind.

[_Inside the dining area_]

The adults watched their children as they did different forms with there bending abilities. Tenzin sighed, "Our children these days are very well skilled." Tenzin brought his head own to face his brother and friends, "So Lin, how much has Renesme been learning earthbending?" Lin sighed and laughed.

"She made a rock fly into Bumi's…" Lin trailed off as Bumi looked at her with a pouty lip. She laughed and soon enough, everyone did to except Bumi. "It hurt!" Pema looked at small Soma, "He looks like his father!" Iroh smiled and looked at Soma, "Yeah, he does... now he just needs to wear a uniform and he'll be all good." Asami smiled, she couldn't be much happier.

[_Renesme's soul_]

"_We are making progress men…" The figure said as all of them wore wicked smiles._

**I can't write evil stuff… maybe once I get the hang of trying to write it more, it'll come much more easier so like I said, I will write a Christmas chapter for this story… YAY! I love Christmas…**

**Oh and if you guys can, tell me in reviews if I'm doing a good job writing this story, and I'm kinda gonna stop with much more Linumi and start focusing more on Renesme, I mean, whats the whole point of writing this story if its just gonna be about Linumi, so more action and family issues later in chapters, and now my family is watching Elf… ah, Elf…. Also, I'm starting to write better at night... AHH I'M A VAMPIRE! (Dramatic music)**

**PM me and R&R Please! It helps!**


	9. Chapter 9 Christmas Holiday

Okay so i have recenty gotten a new laptop for christmas, so it's COMPLETLEY diffrent than the one i used before this one, but it way more cooler. Anyways, were not here to disscus computer stuff, where here to read! Okay so where we left off was where Renesme, Rohan and Aya where using there bending abilites, It's cute to write it... *ehem* anyways so todays christmas and lets write a christmas chapter!

Dont own the legend of Korra, Zelda...

Renesme, age 5

Renesme sat infront of the large and tall christmas to her view, her parents smiled at how she touched the small christmas light with care, today was christmas eve and the little five year old was growing, fast! She now had dark red hair, her bright blue eye's glistling at every look she made at the lights, her smile grew bigger and bigger as she looked at the beaufifully, designed ornaments.

"She's really intrested at the lights." Lin smiled, she remembered when she was Renesme's age when her mother and father would put the christmas tree up and Lin would _adore_ the lights.

"I think she got that from me..." Bumi nodded, he remembered when Lin was four and tried to take the bulb out of the socket. "Why did i have to have a child so late?" Bumi looked at Lin who still looked at Renesme across the couch, "Renesme come here." Renesme's short, dark red hair swayed as she looked at her mother and father.

She had taken a diffrent clothing idea, she now wore a white long sleeved shirt that had a green shirt pulled over it, she had worn brown pants and black sneakers.

She stood up and walked over to her parents, her father took her by her sides and pulled her on his lap, where she relaxed and laid on her father.

"Yes?" Lin looked at Renesme and fixed her pants that arched up on the way up to her father. "What do you think santa will bring you?" Renesme tilted her head in a thinking way. "Hmm... money?" Lin and Bumi lauged, "What? I want some money..." Lin rubbed the back of Renesme's head, it was hard getting christmas this year, since the great depresion had taken it's toll on them for the past five years, President Raiko was accused of starting the stock market crash.

"Well... if you want money go talk to daddy about that." Lin turned her head in a lazy matter making her gray hair falling infront of her face, making Renesme giggle. "Whats so funny?" Renesme giggled even more, "You hair!" Lin blew her hair away from her face making even more fall.

"Here, i'll help." Renesme stood up and walked over to her mother who was a few inches away, but on the way to her mother, she stepped on Bumi's... uh... yeah lets just... you know what i mean...

Bumi's eyes and mouth shut, he was shouting in his mind of pain, Renesme turned her head to see her father's face much... 'diffrent' than before.

Lin sat up straight now and pulled her hair back in position, "Are you okay Bumi?" Bumi nodded while still having a sour face. "Yeah... i'm fine..." Bumi maneged to say, Renesme sat down, feeling bad. "I'm sorry..." Bumi looked down at Renesme who slid off the couch and sat on the floor.

"Oh, Renesme, it's fine, i'm okay, see." Renesme looked up to see Bumi in a normal reaction. "Are you sure?" Bumi nodded and helped Renesme back up on his lap again.

Lin looked at the clock, it read five, forty one. "I better start dinner." Lin stood up and startedfor the kitchen, her five year old daughter slip off Bumi's lap and onto the place where Lin sat.

"So daddy... what do you want for christmas?" Bumi smiled and looked down at his daughter. "Well... it's hard to say, i have everything i wanted. Your mother and you, a nice house... a daughter who can earthbend." Renesme smiled, knowing it was her he was talking about.

"Now i have to ask you something, what do you want more christmas?" Renesme tilted her head again this time. "Well... a katana!" Bumi scoffed and smiled. "No. Nope, maybe where your forty?" Renesme awed and looked down. "But i'll be old, and old people can't move very good!" Lin leaned around the kitchen arch-way looking at her daughter, who looked back at her.

"Well mama yeah... but not you daddy." Bumi jokeingly jerked his head back. "Now what?" Renesme laughed and smiled. "You can't move very well." Bumi again, jokingly scoffed and looked down at his stomach. "But i'm well fit and i can throw knifes really fast!" Lin scoffed from her way in the kitchen. "Well, once apon a time, your daddy had a pot belly." Bumi's smile turned into a frown as Renesme tilted her head in confusion.

"So... daddy had a pot taped to his stomach?" Lin burst out laughing while Bumi joined in after her, "No Renesme, i uh... was..." Bumi sighed and began for the worst coming out of his mouth. "...Fat..." Renesme gasped at the sound. "You where!" Bumi frowned and looked down at the floor.

Lin walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch arm and tried her hands off with a red towel. "Well i wouldn't nessesarily say _fat_ but... he was big." Bumi chuckled at his thought. "What?" Lin said as she looked at Bumi. "What was that guy's name, Lu? Gang? I forgot, but hes fat." Lin smiled and laughed, it was true, one of them was truley fat.

"Hey you know, I should bring Renesme to work with me tommorow." Bumi nodded at the idea. "Yeah, that should be a good idea." Renesme always wanted to see her mother's job.

"Yeah! Then i can meet those idiots always talk about!" Lin and Bumi burst out laughing again.

"Come on, lets eat."

[The next day]

Lin woke Renesme up very early that morning, around six o'clock. Renesme rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Wake up sweetheart, we have to get ready." Lin picked the five yearold girl out of the bed and sat her on the floor, Renesme wore the same clothes as she did yesterday. Lin tied on her black sneakers and picked her up again, she got Renesme ready in the bathroom.

When Lin finished getting Renesme ready, she carried the five year old girl to the kitchen and sat her on the counter. Lin grabbed a black leathered lunchbox out of the pantryand went to a diffrent pantry and grabbed out a sleeve of saltine crackers and two water bottles. 'Where going to eat that?" Lin nodded as she continued to pack the lunchbox. "I'll see what i can grab at the cafeteria."

Renesme's face soured up as she heard the word _cafeteria_. "Cafeteria, in my school, from what i hear from the other kids, the cafeteria food tastes disgusting, and now i don't trust cafeterias." Lin smirked, "Well, that's why you take a lunchbox." "In a metal box!" Lin quietly laughed. Renesme was in kindergarten and she wastold by her kindergarten teacher that she was one of the smartists ones in the whole kindergarten.

"Yeah well, i used to take those to school when i was your age." Renesme looked at her metal lunchbox in the cabenit. "I'm just glad we have two weeks off from _school_!" Lin sushed Renesme down who brought her small hands up to her mouth.

"Oops... sorry." Renesme said in a whisper. Lin chuckled as she wrapped the lunchbox around her shoulder. She picked Renesme up and walked out of the kitchen and out the door.

[police station]

Renesme looked outside of the door looking at the empty room with no people in it. "Where are the people?" Lin looked up from her paperwork and began. "There not here yet." Renesme sat down and crissed crossed her legs. She waited for five minuiets until four _men_ walked in. Renesme stood straight up looking at the men who made loud laughter and ruckus. Lin grunted as she walked to the door and opened it up.

"Shut up all of you!" The four men scaredly looked at Lin, then at five year old Renesme who was chewing on her thumb nail. "Aw it's her!" Cry shouted, but he tripped over his chair while Pewds, Bacca, and Bajian all laughed at Cry, Renesme did too and Lin just stood there and rolled her eyes.

Renesme tugged at her mothers pants and pointed at the four men. Lin sighed and dropped her arms. "Five minuites." Shestuck out five fingers and and Renesme immediatly ran to the four men.

Cry was the first to notice and looked at her, she walked up to Cry's desk and looked up at him, he waved at her and she waved at him. "Well hello there." Renesme smiled and tried getting up into his lap. Since he was a nice man, he helped the little girl up on his lap and she sat there looking up at him.

"Your tall... but not as tall as my daddy." Cry agreed. Bumi stood atleast a foot taller than him. Renesme looked back up and saw his poker face mask on his face. "Why do you wear that mask?" Cry chuckled as he looked down at Renesme behind his poker mask. "Becasue its for... _protection._

Renesme turned around and looked at his friends who suprisingly, Hey laughed so hard, Pewds fell out of his chair onto the tiled floor. Cry tilted his head and frowned behind his mask. "Really?" His friends laughed even harder, Lin was standinf at the door way looking at her daughter and motining with her index finger to come into her office.

Renesme hopped off Cry,

Renesme walked into her mothers office and walked up to her, her dark, red hair swaying as she walked to her mother. "Hi mama." Lin looked down from her work and smiled, she rubbed the back of Renesme's head with her hand.

"Hi sweetheart." Lin raised her head and continued with her work, Renesme ran to one of the windows and looked down... today was a cloudy day, like always in December, today was Christmas eve and it was like nobody cared.

"Renesme sighed, her bright blue eye's scanning every tall building. "Will it snow?" Lin raised her head and turned around. "Yeah, of course it does." Renesme sighed and rested her chin on her crossed arms on the window seal.

"But how come it didn't snow last year, and the year before that... and the year before that year..." Renesme trailed off, for the past five years, Renesme hasn't seen snow, thats one thing she wishes for Christmas, snow, it's every childs dream.

"Well... uh." Lin trailed off as she couldn't find any words that would make sense to the girl, oh, what am i saying, the girl is devoted one of the smartest students in the _whole_ kindergarten.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything."Lin lowerd her eyes and looked to the ground immediatly, Renesme, who saw, troted next to her mother, she looked into Lin's emraled eyes and rested her face on Lins lap.

"Come here." Lin picked Renesme up and placed her on her lap. "Much better?" Renesme nodded, she laid back on Lin and looked up at her mother.

"Why did you have me so late?" Lin stopped working on her work and stared into space on her work. "Uh... it's complicated, i'll tell you when your older." Renesme nodded and looked down at her mothers work.

"I'm bored." Lin chuckled, "I am too Renesme, i am too."

[back at the house]

Renesme laid in bed, she looked outside of her bedroom window, her bedroom wasn't the best, but hey, you can't afford much stuff during a depression, her room was white with an old furnished wood bed, green bed covers, a white nightstand and an old lamp.

Renesme looked at the moon, It was shining bright in her eyes, she turned to the side and closed her eye's into a deep sleep.

[next morning]

Renesme opened her small blue eyes and sat up, she rubbed them and looked outside, It was snowing! Immediatly, Renesme jumped out of bed and ran into the living room, her white silk pajamas jummped with every move she made.

When she looked underneath the tree, there was nothing but a small gray decorated box, curiously, Renesme took the box and looked underneath it and saw

To: Renesme

From: A friend

Renesme tilted her head and opened the box, beautifully, there was a pentant in there, it was a dragon in a circle, she took the necklace out and tied it unproffecinaly around her neck.

She ran to the mirror that hung behind the couch and looked at the silver plated dragon, she rubbed it, not knowing what she had just done, she would be tarveling to this plavce when she got older...

she has unleashed an evil dragon in a place she never knew...

OH cliffhanger, just like that and you have to wait a whole bunch of chapters until you get to know where she's going... HAHAHA welcome to the cliffhanger club, every person who just read this is now apart of my cliff hanger on divergent, because I ASKED FOR THE SECOND AND THIRD BOOK AND I NEVER GOT IT **MOM!** *Mom just looks at me and shakes her head*

Yeah...i never got the second and third book... :(

PM me and R&R! Please it helps!


	10. Chapter 10 Bullies and Prep school

Okay so we have come a very long way in this story, Renesme was a new born until the 10th chapter that celebrated her 6th birthday... I think i'm gonna skip age six,eight, and nine because theres a really big leap for Renesme when she's ten and its going to cover three chapters, so i'm going to start when Renesme is seven and she's in second grade... some of the things in this chapter that happened to Renesme, happened to me, i will call them out when we get to the bottom of the chapter.

Renesme, age 7

Renesme had grown over the past seven years, her hair stayed dark red, her height changed, even though she only reached up to her mothers hip... but that still didn't change the headstrong seven year old, she was sitting in her desk at the public school for children she went when she was four, she looked at her science teacher talking about life cycles.

Renesme was very much into science, she loved it, honestly, Renesme loved school, how she would be able to be with her friends, be safe and happy...

but not today...

Nope, not today, a girl named Amani, looked at Renesme with hatred, she sat behind her, when the teacher wasn't looking, Amani pushed her desk into the back of Renesme's chair, making Renesme tip over and fall to the floor.

When Mrs. Kato turned around, Amani pointed at Renesme for falling over her chair on purpose. "Renesme, stop fooling around!" Renesme picked her chair back up and set it on the floor. "But-" "No but's Renesme, this is serious!" slammed her hand on the table making Renesme flinch.

[later at Lunch]

When Renesme sat alone at the end of the table, her short straight hair fell infront of her eyes making the children not seeing her bright blue eyes. Amani took her tray and went down to the bottom of the table, she smashed her tray ontop of Renesme's lunch and threw her lunchbox off the table, making it land on the floor.

"What's your problem?" Renesme stood up and cleaned her ruined lunch, Amani, who took that sentence seriously, leaned down and spoke. "Your nothing but a disease to everybody, your worth nothing and your parents hate you, my father says that your mom and dad said that you where a mistake to happen."

Renesme became wide eye, she stood up and walked backwards, Amani steped infront of her feet making her trip onto the tiled floor. Amani picked Renesme by her green shirt and slammed her onto the table, Some of the kids saw the commotion and began to chant _fight, fight fight! _ Amani slid Renesme all the way up on the table and took her dark red locks and slammed Renesme's head on the table, over and over and over again.

Some of the kids croweded around Amani and Renesme, they chanted Amani to go on. "Come on Amani, beat her!" One girl shouted, another one shouted, "Make her bleed!" Amani heard her friends and slammed Renesme's head harder and harder on the table, more and more people shouted for Amani, but no one for Renesme.

"Your a disease, you idiot!" Amani shouted, Renesme tried grabbing Amani's dark brown hair and stopping her, but there was no use, she was blacking out, it was too late, she was going to die.

"Stop! What did i do to you!" Renesme managed to say while breathing hard. But then beofre her eyes saw light, she heard a whistle, and all the sounds stopped, Amani let go of Renesme's bleeding head and took a step back from the officer that pulled her aside hard, one of the officers she saw was Cry, he helped her up and carried her bridle style. Renesme looked at Crys shaggy hair, she noticed that Pewds and Bacca where here too. So that one police officer that took Amani aside was Bajian?

But Renesme didn't care, she knew she was okay, she knew her friend helped her from the light.

"Help me." Renesme's face was covered in blood, her nose, her mouth her eyes, all leaked blood out from them, "It's gonna be okay Renesme, i'm here for you."

[police station]

Lin sat in her office writing some stuff down until Cry bardged into Lins office, Lin stood up and looked at Cry, "Cry, can't you see i'm busy!" Lin took a closer look at Cry's shirt, she knew that blood from somewhere, it was a dark, black, blood.

"What happened?" Lin's eyes worried, her mind racing, Cry told her to come with her down to the hospital, Renesme was in bad shape.

[Hospital]

Renesme laid in the bed, her face was cleaned up and ready to go. The doctor pulled Lin aside. "Ms. Beifong, Renesme had taken quiet a bloody trip but... nothing got damaged." Lin was good to hear the news, but shocked at the same time. "How?" "Well, it was seen on the x-ray scan that some sheild was blocking her skull from being broken, we took some tests, nothing." Lin knew who guarded Renesme's skull.

Midna...

"Thank you doctor." The doctor nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Lin and Renesme all alone in the room. "Ready to go back to school." Renesme looked at her mother, Renesme did have a black eye. "Renesme?" Renesme looked at her mother and began to cry.

"Renesme, whats wrong?" Lin kneeled down and Renesme chocked out some words. "There was this girl named Amani, and she's the one who did this to me..." Renesme immediatly threw her hands into her blue eyes and poured tears. Lin sat there and hugged her daughter...

she can't let Renesme be in that school anymore.

[The Sato estate]

Aya and Renesme where outside swinging Aya's now three year old brother, Soma, on a tire.

Lin and Asami sat there looking at there children playing. "So what are you going to do now?" Lin shook her head and looked to the ground. "Well i'm obiously going to put her in a diffrent school." Asami sat there for a moment, "Maybe you can enroll her in the prepotary school Aya goes to." Lin's eyes became wide as she heard _prepotary_. "Uh, well... we don't have the kind of money." Asami smiled and began. "In my consideration, i will have a talk with Iroh and see if we can give you the money." Lin breathed hard, "Well... it's tempting."

"Trust me Lin, Renesme will have a better learining expericnce there than where she is now." Lin looked up at Renesme who was laughing at Soma who was trying to be cute. "Is there just elementary there?" Asami shook her head, "No, there's pre-k through high school, But the students get separated into diffrent hallways."

Lin thought about it, her kindergarten teachers did tell her that she was one of the smartest kids in the whole kindergarten. "I think i will do it."

[Renesme's uh... home?"]

After talking with Bumi and both agreeing, they decided to put Renesme in the prepotary school.

"What!" Renesme shouted, the seven year old crossed her arms, she stood facing her parnets in the living room. "Renesme... do you want to be bullied or do you want to learn without having trouble makers in the room." Renesm sighed. "But i won't have any friends." Bumi smiled. "Actully, Aya goes to that school, she's the same grade as you." Renesme immediatly became excited.

"Really! Yes! Yes i'll go!" Renesme excitedly shouted, Lin and Bumi smiled at eachother, they sat down on the couch to fill out the form."

[next week Monday]

Renesme looked at herself in the mirror, "I _can't _wear this." Renesme saw herself wearing a white long sleeved collar shirt with a beige blazer pulled over it, a red bow tie hung loosely around her neck, a red skirt and black flats.

Lin walked into Renesme's room to see the seven year old looking at her uniform, "Hey, so..." Renesme slowly looked up at her mother, her eye brows rose up. "What do _you _think?" Lin smiled and kneeled down, she fixed Renesme red bow tie and smiled.

"You look nice." Renesme sighed and threw her head backwards, "No i dont! I look like a... _girly girl."_ Lin looked down at Renesme, "Renesme... i want you to be safe... and not get hurt..." Renesme looked down at the floor.

"Fine..." Lin rubbed Renesme's dark red locks and walked out of the room. "I hate this uniform." Renesme picked up her brown leathered satchel and walked out of her room.

When Renesme walked into the kitchen, she sat down on one of the kitchen chair and took out, The Chronicales of Narnia. Bumi walked in and looked down at the big book she was reading.

"Renesme..." Bumi trailed off as Renesme slowly looked up at her father. "What?" Renesme said in a funny voice, Bumi smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Renesme, get your lunchbox, where heading out." Renesme rolled her eyes and lazily placed the book in her satchel, she grabbed the tin box and headed out the door.

"Renesme wait!" Lin grabbed Renesme's red uniform coat and slid it on her, she threw her head back making her short red hair fall backwards.

"Come on." Lin picked up the weightless seven year old and headed out the door.

[Hotrau Prepotary school parking lot]

Renesme sat in the pasenger seat looking outside to the large school with glass doors leading into the main hallway into the school.

"Are you ready Renesme?" Lin looked at Renesme who crossed her arms and looked the oppisite way from Lin. "Renesme?"

Renesme turned her head and her eye's looking down at the car's black floor. "I'm afraid i'm going to get bullied again in this school."

Lin tilted her head and rubbed Renesme's dark red hair. "Renesme... Your not going to get bullied here."

Renesme shook her head. "I'm going to be late for school." Renesme grabbed her satchel and her tin lunchbox and headed out the car door, she shut the car door. She walked into the glass doors, her hair blowing from the wind.

She took one look back at her mother and looked away, Lin looked at Renesme walking down the long hallway, Lin _had_ to talk to this _Amani _girl.

[Hotrau Prepotary school main hallway]

Renesme leaned up against the schools wall, she looked to her left to see some older kids walking in the same uniform as shewas wearing, but much more bigger than her size, the headmaster walked up to her.

He wore a black suit with a red tie, his hair was gray and comed to the side, his brown eyes looked at the seven year old as he walked up to her.

"Hello Renesme, i just called up our schools president to come and show you around, and then take you to your classes.

Renesme nodded as the headmaster walked away, Renesme waited another five minutes until a boy walking down a red halway, he wearing the same colors of clothing, just that he was wearing black pants. He looked around twelve to thirteen, he had green eyes and brown hair, parted.

"Hello... Renesme?" Renesme nodded at the boy. "My name is Osamu and i'll guide you around the school. First we'll start with the second grade hallway, of course, that's your grade."

Osamu walked ahead of Renesme, who walked quickly behind Osamu, who lead her down a yellow hallway.

[Yellow hallway, east wing]

"Right now, we are in the second grade hallway, there are a total of four classes in this hallway, then two bathrooms." Osamu pointed at the four classroms and the two bathrooms

Renesme walked into the small hallyway looking at the four classrooms that faced eachother, she began, "Osamu, what things do these teacher teach?" Osmau smiled as he pointed to a young woman pointing at a board with a simple equation problem.

"Thats Mrs. Rin, she teaches math." Osamu pointed at a older man who was pointing to a life cycle of a butterfly. "That's Mr. Manabu, he's the science teacher." Osamu pointed at another woman, but older, pointing to a diagram of a timeline. "That's Ms. Makoto, she teaches social studies or history." Finally, Osmau pointed at a young man reading a book to the class. "That's , he's the language arts teacher."

Renesme tilted her head as she looked at the children in 's class room, there was only five to ten kids in the class room. "Why so little kids?" Osamu explained that not much people can enter there kids in the prep school, but the good thing is that you pay attention better.

[Orange hallway, west wing]

Osamu lead Renesme to the cafeteria, the gym room, the art room, then the martial arts room. "Oh cool!" Renesme looked at the older children bending at the same time, they all wore black martial arts suits.

"You can join when your in seventh grade." Osamu lead Rensme back to the main entrence of the school.

"So are you going to be okay going to your classroom?" Renesme nodded as Osamu handed her a packet with her schedule and papers for her parents. "See you later Renesme." Osamu walked off into the red hallway where came in from the last place.

Renesme had her satchel,her tin lunchbox, and the packet Osamu gave her, in her hand as she walked down the yellow hallway, she looked at her schedule and saw that she had for her first class.

[ class]

Renesme knocked on the wood door, she heard voice stop as she walked to the door, she looked down to see Renesme looking at her, "Hello." Mrs. Rin smiled as she let Renesme into the room.

"Class, this is Renesme, she was transferd from Sen elementrary school." One boy stoo up and called out. "That's where bad kids go!" All of a sudden, Renesme noticed that her best friend, Aya, turned around.

"Hey Yuto, maybe you should stop calling out." Aya said in a calm voice, the boy slowly sat down as he looked at .

"Go find a seat." Renesme noticed that a seat was empty next to Aya. She sat next to her friend and they both smiled at eachother.

[cafeteria]

Renesme and Aya maneged to get a seat and sat down on the furnished table. "So i heard about you being bullied in your old school... and your head." Aya looked to the ground, Renesme proped her arm and rested her head in her arm.

"Yeah well... at least i'm _away _from the bullies." Aya pulled out some tteok, rice cakes, and spit the tteok in half, she gave Renesme a piece.

"Here." Renesme took the tteok and ate a small piece. "I never get any of this..." Renesme took more small bites into the tteok.

"I hope you'll have a more better school time here." Renesme nodded her head in agreement. "I just hope i'll make friends."

"You have me." Renesme nodded her head again.

[Renesme's home]

Renesme sat at her desk, she really only had a bed, a nightstand, a closet and a desk, she never had any toys and never had any books in her room, her room was completley non-child.

Renesme pulled out her math homework and began writing 2x2 = 4, 3x3 =9, and on with other problems, Lin cracked the door slightly and peeked in, she saw Renesme with her head propepd on her hand.

Lin slightly walked in and sat on Renesme green bed. "Hey, how was the first day of school?" No awnser. "... Um... so dad and i where wondering if you made any friends?" Still, Renesme didn't turn her head, she kept writing down her problems.

Lin sat there looking at Renesme, her eye's where focused on her homework more than her own mother.

Lin sighed and left the room, she left the door craked just by an inch. Lin walked to the couch and sat next to Bumi, who was reading the newspaper. "I don't know what to do." Bumi stopped reading the text on the newspaper and looked at Lin.

He folded the newspaper and looked at Lin. "Do you want me to talk to her?" Lin nodded and Bumi stood up, he walked down the hallway and opened the door. "Renesme?" Renesme now had her science homework pulled out.

"Renesme... you can't ignore us forever." Renesme didn't turn around, nor did she speak, she just kept writing more and more on her homework. Bumi sighed and leaned over to see Renesme's eyes tear up a little.

Bumi stood up and placed a kiss on the top of her head, she took her sleeve and wipped the tear that began to unravel from her eye.

Bumi walked out of the room and closed the door, he walked back to the couch and sat next to Lin. "What happend with this _Amani _girl?" Lin sighed and shook her head. "I talked to her today...

[Renesme's old elementary school...]

Lin was looking at Amani, who sat there crossing her arms, she looked the oppisite direction from Lin. "So, what did you tell Renesme?" Amani unraveled her arms and looked at Lin. "I don't have to tell you anything." She was right, she didn't have to say anything. "Well... why did you hurt Renesme?"

Amani shook her head, "Because that brat always got good grades, and she never got introble, she always was a goodie goodie until i taught her a lesson at luch last week."

Lin's stomach churned as Amani kept saying awful things about Renesme.

[back in normal time]

"So she didn't want to say what she told Renesme?" Lin nodded her head, Bumi's and Lin's attention was brought up to Renesme when they heard faint crying from Renesme's room.

Lin and Bumi stood up and walked to Renesme's room, they walked in to see Renesme's head down and her back going up and down quickly. Bumi picked Renesme up and rubbed her back.

Renesme sobbed into Bumi's blue sweater. Lin pushed Renesme's dark, red hair out of her face to see redness around Renesme's eyes. Bumi sat down with Renesme still in his arms, Lin sat next to Bumi and began to talk to Renesme.

"Sweetheart, tell me what Amani told you." Renesme rubbed her eyes and looked at her mother. She didn't say a thing.

[later that night]

Renesme laid in bed, her eye's where sore from all the crying. Lin and Bumi sat in the kitchen disscusing about Renesme's birthday.

"Bumi, her birthday is tommorow! For the past seven years, we haven't even bothered to get her something for her birthday!" Lin whispered quitelty.

"Well... what does she want?" Lin sighed and responded with a cat. "A cat? Lin..." Lin rolled her eyes. "Well... this week, she hasn't had the best time of her life... she never did, we never went on vacation as a family, we never went to the park! Do you know how many times she was let down by us!"

Bumi sat there for a minuite, he looked at Lin for the longest time. "Lin... we can't, not this year, maybe next." Lin sighed and stood up, she left the kitchen to get ready for bed, soon, Bumi followed after her.

[the next day]

Renesme had gotten herself ready that moring, she even made her own lunch and breakfast, which was only a granola bar. Lin looked at Renesme who left the house for school. Lin felt guilty that time, Bumi did as well, she never got a happy birthday or a birthday card. Nothing.

What a great way to spend your birthday...

[after school]

Renesme walked up the stairs and opened the front door, she saw her father sitting on the couch reading the newspaper as Lin exited the kitchen, Renesme walked past her parents into the kitchen, when she procceded into the kitchen, she saw a large wrapped box that had holes cut out in the side, she walked forward to the box.

Touching the box, it gave a small bump towards Renesme, who jerked her head back. Renesme unravveld the box to see a baby kitten only six weeks old in the box, it was a nice gray color with white spots, suprised, she took the kitten out ran to her parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Lin and Bumi smiled as Renesme's face was enlightend with happiness.

[later that night]

"So what are you going to name him?" Renesme pet the back of the kittens back, who pranced off the couch. "I was thinking spots but... now maybe Pip because he makes the cutest noises."

Lin smiled and looked at Pip. "That sounds like a good name." Bumi walked in withtwo cups of coffee for himself and Lin, all of a sudden, Pip's hairs stood up when he saw Bumi and hissed at him, Bumi darted back.

"Pip dosen't like me..."

Lin and Renesem laughed at Pip continulusly hissed and rubbed up against Bumi.

THIS WAS THE MOST ADORABLEST CHAPTER EVER... well at the end but... two things 1. i got the name Pip from one of Smoshe's leader, Anthony, and his fiance, Kalel (dont know how to spell her name... Sorry...) and the name i got Pip from was from there newest addition to the family Pip, you can see Pip at _Watchusliveandstuff_ 2. Like i said, i'll tell you what things that where simaliar to what happened to Renesme, happened to me.

1. the chair part

2. the knocking over lunchbox

Yep... i was bullied throught my elementary school years until middle where i made new friends THAT DDIN'T HURT ME!


	11. Chapter 11 A bomb

**Okay so now we have Renesme at age ten... WOW, even i'm impresed! So like i said in the last chapter, we have skipped three ages, six, eight, and nine. Because this is the first chapter of the three parts that include Renesme being ten. So i actully want to skip more ages, I know, i know BUT! But, we get to the age i want her to be more quicker though... so i have choosen to skip ages eleven, thirteen, and fourteen. So lets get this started Shall we?**

Don't own the lgend of Korra...

Renesme sat at the lunch table across from Aya, ever since Renesme joined the prepotary school, things have been much more easier for her. She made friends quicker, she wasn't bullied, she actully enjoied this school.

Aya began with a mouthful of rice in he mouth. "So what do you want for your birthday?" Renesme looked down at the dragon in the circle pendant she was sent five years ago when she was five.

"Nothing really... maybe some money?" Aya swallowed and laughed. "Nice." Renesme smiled as she grabbed a red container full of japche, a noodle dish with soy sause, and some water.

"So... tell me, how much have to mastered earth-bending?" Aya guided her chop sticks with every move she made with her wrist. "Actully... i have mastered earth-bending." Aya's mouth dropped open after she ate her bulgogi, a meat korean dish.

"Really?" Renesme nodded and pulled out her chopsticks. The girls laughed and talked before the third graders came into the lunchroom, Renesme and Aya waited for Soma, who was already eight.

Then the two girls saw a little boy walking in with the same blazer and white collar shirt Aya and Renesme had been wearing for the past four years. But Soma wore long beige pants.

"Hey Soma." Renesme rubbed the little boys hair as he walked past Renesme to his sister. His black comed hair bonced as his orange and red eye's looked into his sisters bright green eyes.

"Fine." Aya slid the tteok, traditonal rice cakes, to Soma, who opend the container and ran into the sweet tasteing cake. Renesme let out a giggle as Soma kept devouring the tteok. "Soma slow down!" Aya and Renesme burst out laughing as Soma's cheeks where stuffed with tteok.

"No! I haven't had this stuff in weeks!" The eight year old continued to devour his tteok. "I can see _why _he hasn't had that stuff in weeks." Renesme said as she looked at the young boy eat the rice cake furiously.

"Yeah, if you tease him with those things, he will bite your hand off _just _for that tteok." Renesme scoffed with her eye's wide open. "Wow... you know i have a whole pack of those at home... my dad uh... like to eat them so i dob't even get to have the chance to even see them."

Aya raised her hand. "Same here it's just that... my dad _and _my brother eat them... and suprisingly, they don't gain any weight..."

Renesme scoffed, "Your dad, the general of the United Forces, eats them!" Aya nodded and shook her head. "Yeah, but... what can i say, he works out."

Renesme chuckled her dad used to work out too. "My dad is starting to get a small pot belly again... can you belive that i used to think that a pot belly was a bot taped to a stomach?" Soma sat there, mouth wide open. "That's just sad." Soma shook his head and ate the last tteok piece.

Renesme and Aya lauged, how much funnier can Aya's little brother be?"

[scienece classroom]

Renesme sat looking into space, she actully lost what her science teacher was talking about, something about a pinecone?

Renesme lazily looked at her sheet, now it was even more complicated. Renesme closed her eye's... just for a minuite everything was okay... until disaster struck.

Renesme opened her eye's too see the classrooms wall toppled on top of her, she looked to her side and saw fire, wood, and celing ruble. She earthbended the ruble off of her and stood up. her clothes ripped and torn, she smelled chemicales and smoke.

She looked to the left to see the wall broken to the nature outside, but it was blocked off from burning wood blocking the quikest way out.

"Oh no!" Renesme ran out of her classroom to see the fithgrade hallway being blown up by bombs, she manuvered her way around the fire, earthbended the ruble to the side, she tripped over a wood pole and her skirt was on fire, she quickly blew the fire out, but her hands burned and seniged at the pain.

"Ow!" She quickly shouted, she stood up and ran out of the fifth grade hallway into the main part of the school, where she was greeted by five men, where they the one's whp bombed the school.

Again, she breathed in the chemicales and smoke that made her nose burn. One of the men, who had an igsignia on his mucsle part of his arm, spoke

. "Ki vagy te?" Renesme shook her head in confusion.

"What?" The man pointed his gun at Renesme's head, she fell to the ground. "Azt mondtam, ki vagy te!" Renesme shook her head franticlly, her dark straight red hair shook with her head.

The man pointed the gun at her forehead, the cold metal touched her soft white skin. "I don't know what your..." Renesme relized that the metal was bendable, hey, if you know sensimatic sence, use it!

She quickly turned her head, she bent the gun towards the man. He scokingly looked at her, "

Öld meg!" The men all started towards Renesme, but she quickly came to her feet, she made a front cartwheel and while doing that move, she made the ruble fly at the men. She turned and had two rocks ready for them.

But all of a sudden, she felt the rocks drop as she was grabbed by one of the men by her neck, he squeezed hard around her throat. She gasped for air and grabbed his arms, she held out one of her arms and made the gun he was holding, turn into a medium sized pole, she wrapped his arms together, But the other man, who spoke the launguage she didn't know.

He made a hairline cut on her forehead, her cheek, and her chin with the small knife he pulled from his pocket.

She maneged to get out og his grip, she made a run for the door, but she tripped over the ruble and scrapped her stomache.

[outside of the school]

Lin, Bumi, Asami, and Iroh with Aya and Soma, where outside of the school, they where waiting for the one and only person...

Renesme...

She didn't walk out, and nobody saw her, Lin and Bumi franticlly worried about her, Soma and Aya did too.

Until all of a sudden, everybody saw Renesme walkout of the school, Lin's and Bumi's heart rised up, but sank quickly when Renesme fell to the ground...

Lin and Bumi rushed to her side, Bumi picked Renesme upfrom the concreate ground and helped her into the abmulence.

This was only the beggining for her, the begining for Renesme.

**So cliff hanger but i have pre-written some chapters, so don't worry, i'm gonna upload as fast i can!**


	12. Chapter 12 Hospital

**Okay so this chapter leaves off when Renesme fainted in front of her bombed school…**

**Don't own The legend of Korra, Zelda,**

* * *

Renesme laid there in silence, the monitor with her heart beat beeping every time she breathed, a nasal cannula up her nose, helping her breathe. Her forehead wrapped up in bandages, her scars stitched and tended for. She was wearing a hospital gown that was a light blue color, the poor ten year old laid there in bed lifeless… The men inside of her where eating her up, and there was nothing she could do… but just wait for the worse.

Midna stood there in Renesme's room, Cry was tagging along too, he grabbed Renesme's hand and rubbed it, careful not to rip a stich. "I feel so bad… she called for us and we didn't come." Cry lowered his head and closed his eye's underneath his poker mask.

"Cry, there was nothing you where able to do, the men had already been in the school." Cry shook his head. "There was something for me too do! She's done everything for us! And how do we repay her! By letting the school fall on her!" Cry stood up and pushed Midna with his shoulder and left the room.

Midna walked over to Renesme, who was breathing softly, Midna summoned Renesme's Oboe necklace she lost in the bombing, "I'm so sorry." Midna whispered in Renesme's ear, but no response, no movement, just slow steady breaths.

Midna felt a tear run down her cheek, she quickly rubbed it away and rubbed her eyes, Midna felt so bad for Renesme, it was true what Cry had said, Renesme did do everything for them, even if she was ten, she had a great will power, and a good heart.

Midna left the room, but before her hand touched the knob, she took one last look at Renesme, who was still asleep. She closed her eyes and left the room silently.

[Later that day]

* * *

Aya had come by, her school uniform was still on her, she took a seat next to Renesme, who was still asleep. "Hey friend… I just want you to know that where all here for you… and you don't need to worry about us, you've done plenty… and you deserve a break.

Aya pulled out Renesme drawing journal and a card on the nightstand where her oboe necklace was laying. "I hope I get to see you draw some later time soon." Aya stood up and walked to the door, she took one last look and turned the door knob to exit the room.

[the next day]

* * *

Rohan came by this time and sat on the same chair where Aya and Cry sat, he looked at his cousin, who still didn't move an inch. "Hey Renesme, I just wanted to come by and say get well, we all miss you and hope you get better… you make life funnier." Rohan looked at Renesme who did not move an inch.

Rohan stood up and exited the room, he took a look back at his cousin, who still didn't move. He sighed and turned the knob to exit the room.

[later that day]

* * *

Lin and Bumi had spent mostly the whole day with Renesme in the hospital, the poor little girl still did not move an inch. Lin turned to look at Bumi, "I'm afraid…" Lin looked down to the tiled floor, Bumi rested his hand on Lin's shoulder.

Until all of a sudden, the monitor made a long ringing noise that sounded like it lasted forever, Lin and Bumi's head both jerked up to see the monitor with a long green line going across. Tears began to well into Lin's eyes, making her hands immediately rush to her eye's, Bumi's mouth wide open in horror.

Renesme laid there, dead, her heart not moving, but her soul still going…'

[Renesme's soul]

Renesme stood there in eternal blackness, she saw nothing but herself, she grabbed her chest from the pinching pain that over took her, she looked into the eternal darkness to see a light, she had second thoughts, but she didn't think, soon enough, her legs began to walk. The more and more she got closer to the light, the more the pain grew. When she reached the maximum of the light, Reality struck her, she fell down and hit the ground.

* * *

[Reality]

Renesme gasped, her whole body sitting up and grabbing for her chest, which had sever pains, she breathed hard and fast, she began to cry until her mother ran to her side and hugged her, soon enough, when Lin grabbed for her, the pain stopped.

"Mom?" Lin stopped crying and hugged her daughter once more, soon enough, Renesme hesitantly grabbed her mothers arm and closed her eye's, she felt safe in her mothers arms. "Where am i?" Lin took another seat down and began, her father still recoverying from what just happened.

"So, I was in my school until it was bombed and when I manged to get out I fainted?" Lin and Bumi nodded, Renesme looked down at the hospital sheets. "So now you guys are trying to get me to remember what I did in there…" Lin leaned in and smoothed out Renesme's dark red hair.

"Renesme… you just need to tell us what you remember, okay?" Renesme looked back down at the blue hospital sheets.

"Okay… What I remember is that I was in the school, until I saw black smoke with fire everywhere, the wall was broken down… and I saw five men walk in from the wall, my science teacher got everybody out except me because some of the ceiling fell down on me… later on, I woke up to see the men gone and the building in smoke and flames. I managed to get out of the ruble and in the hallway, but it was covered in more ruble. So I made it to the main part of the building, but I saw the five men there shooting teachers, and then he saw me and… I could've sworn he shot me… but I actually dodged the bullet with my metal bending. So I attacked them and the leader, what I think, and they threw me to the door… and then that's when you guys saw me exit the school and fainted…"

Lin sat there looking at her daughter, Lin thought there for a minute why had Renesme grabbed her chest? "Renesme, do you know why your chest what hurting you?" "No, honestly no, it could've been from the gases?"

Lin sat there for a minute, "Do you think there still alive?" Renesme nodded her head, "Before they threw me into the door, I saw them escape through the back hallway that leads to the back door."

Lin nodded and stood up, she kissed her daughter on the forehead and Bumi stood up too, "We'll see you tomorrow." Renesme said her goodbyes and her parents left the room. She laid there in silence looking at the ceiling.

* * *

[Renesme's soul]

"Zant, Renesme has taken her toll, we have the metal cables in set, we had her fight the men, what else do we need to do now?" Vaatu said as Zant began. "We have more to do until the apocalypses happens."

* * *

**Okay so, now i just need to finish up one more 10 year old chapter and then a 12 then 15! WOLOLO at 15, where gonna get the good stuff, oh i forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but Soma can firebend... i'll try to add a firebending scene in the** chapter...


	13. Chapter 13 A Lesson with the Spirits

**Okay so... yeah... this is the second part to the...nfuwebfyuwevbfuw... anyways... yeah so...UGH DONT YOU JUST HATE WRITING A/N'S! WELL? Anyways this leaves off after two weeks after the bomb explosion.**

Renesme looked into the dark, deep ocean with the silver moon's glare over the swishing tides. She never wanted to go to the Southern Water tribe, especially the Glacier Spirits festival, she hated going places she's never been, or haven't remembered. Renesme sighed and began to speak, "Why did I have to come along on this stupid trip?"

she spoke quietly, everyone on board was asleep except the crew on board guiding the ship to The Southern Water tribe. Renesme still looked into the moon's silver glaze in the ocean, she then heard footsteps. Renesme turned around quickly so fast that her hear was throbbing from the quick movement.

It was her father she saw, Bumi smiled and joined Renesme next to her, leaning up against one of the ship's poles. "Hey dad." Renesme said sarcastically. "Hey kiddo… what are you doing up so late out here?" Bumi asked his ten-year old daughter. "What's it to you?"

Renesme snapped at her father with rolling her eyes at him, could she be even ruder to him? "Well two things, first, why the attitude and second, you mother and I were worried about you. Anything can happen aboard this ship." Renesme looked at her dad and sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just that lots of things are running through my mind right now like The Southern Water tribe, The Glacier Spirits festival, and leaving home… I never wanted to go on this stupid trip!"

Renesme cringed the metal bar she was holding on to and when she released her hand, the metal was deformed from its original state. "Well, I'm sorry we had to go but look on the bright side, we get to go to the air temples." Bumi said hoping that would make her feel more excited, but it was a fail. "What's the point?" Renesme said to her father. Bumi looked into the night sky and began to speak. "You know what? When you were so little you really were excited to go places, even if it was just in the garage." Renesme smiled, "Yeah I remember that… that was a long time ago."

Renesme looked back at her father and this time they both laughed. They talked about one time when Renesme beginning to talk, instead of saying fire-truck, she said something similar, but too bad of a word to say. Bumi was getting too much into the mood when he stepped a little bit to the side and leaned back, but instead of him leaning against a surface or pole he fell straight into the deep water. "Dad!" Renesme went to get the ships captain to stop and get her father. This is one story to tell her Aunt Kya.

When walking off the boat into the freezing cold winds of the Southern Water Tribe, the small family and other relatives Tenzin, her uncle, but she never had a reason to call him uncle, she believed that it would be best to call him Tenzin.

Her aunt, Pema, Her two, idiotic cousins, Meelo and Rohan who were both fifth-teen and ten. They were all air benders except for Pema, she longed for a non-bending child, but we all know that wasn't possible. As Renesme walked off of the boat, she was greeted by her Aunt. "My goodness child, you've grown, and not just with height, but age too!"

Renesme smiled at her Aunts compliment, it was true, Renesme looked older than her own age. "Yeah, it's hard keeping up with that child." Lin said as she walked up to Kya and daughter. "Especially last night…Renesme." Bumi said as his eyebrow moved up just a little bit. Kya laughed, "No seriously, how old are you Renesme?" Kya asked her niece. "I'm ten, turning eleven in a couple of weeks."

Renesme said with a smile. "Wow! Time has gone by." Later on in the day, everyone was telling each other what has happened over time, stories, you name it. "Wow, so your father fell overboard, not so much of a surprise." Kya said with a laugh, soon everybody joined her, except for Bumi, "Hey! I was just trying to give advice to my little girl but… it went overboard… get it because… over…board… yeah I guess not."

Everybody just looked at Bumi. "Dad I just think you lost that pun…" Renesme said with a small laugh. "Yeah I guess I did." Bumi said with a smirk. "Question but why isn't the whole city covered in colorful lights and such?" Renesme said while adjusting her position leaning up against a pole.

"Well were not celebrating The Glacier Spirits festival this year." Kya said. "Why not? Isn't part of a tradition?" Renesme said more concerned. "We were thinking more of a traditional way, plus the economy is really bad these days so we have to make with what we have." Kya said, the whole world was going through depression, it all started with President Riko and his "Ideas."

"Oh okay, I understand." Renesme said, she then excused herself from the conversation and left to go talk with her two cousins by the Southern Water tribe's flag pole. "Hey guys, what's up?" Renesme said as Meelo began to talk, "Oh nothing, we were just wanting to do something but we needed someone who's a metal-bender to do it."

Meelo said while the two brothers smiled idiotically. Renesme just stood there looking at them like got thrown in the face by a brick, "Have you two been sniffing sharpies again?" Rensme said while Rohan began. "Meelo! Really you've been sniffing sharpies again!?"

Meelo just looked at his brother, the look like he's about to punch him. "Sorry" Rohan said quietly. "Anyways, we were just wondering if you're able to stick your tongue on this flag pole and remove it without any blood, pain, and without damaging the flag pole."

Meelo said while nudging his younger brother. "Guys I can't metal-bend the pole with my tongue, it's not possible, and not proven." Renesme said to Meelo. "Well you can be the first person to try and not get hurt." Rohan said trying not to laugh.

"Ugh, fine." Renesme said, she stuck out her tongue and placed it on the freezing cold pole trying not to be a baby about it. "Are you seriously that stupid? You're an idiot for doing that! No wonder people say you're an idiot!" Meelo said while laughing, Rohan joined him too.

All Renesme could do is trying her hardest getting her tongue off of the flag pole, but nothing. The two brothers walked off laughing. And Renesme took her last chance and got her tongue off completely. She then began to cry and ran off into the white field of snow.

Bumi was walking around the hut his wife, daughter, and him staying in. He then became suspicious of where his daughter went. "Lin, have you seen Renesme? She hasn't been here at the hut yet." Bumi called out to his wife. "No I haven't seen her… actually where is?" Lin said beginning to act the same as Bumi. "I don't know, the last time I saw her is when she went over to Rohan and Meelo and that's when I last saw her." Bumi and Lin thought for a minute. "Let's go talk with Tenzin and see where she's been." Bumi nodded his head and they both left to go see with Tenzin.

Renesme ran as far as she could, she stopped running and sat down onto the white blanket of snow. "I…have…to…forget it…" Renesme panted she looked up into the starry night sky, the Southern Lights reflected to large beam of light, the curious ten year old stood up and began to walk towards the beam of light. When she made it to the beam of light she heard footsteps behind her she turned around ready to attack them with earth bending, but they were to quick, like a cat, they were all dark but one side was white on their body and they had dark, glowing purple eyes.

There was four of them and one of her, they all surrounded her she bended a boulder to smash a one of the creatures, but it was too late. They tied Renesme up and set her on the ground, they then injected a needle into both of her arms and the last thing she saw was a very tall woman with bright, orange hair with a weird design on her clothing she was wearing and red, piercing eyes…then everything went black…

The four creatures and woman went to the twilight realm, they put Renesme in a small room, on an iron rack, they then bind Renesme's hands and feet. "Midna…should we go on with the operation?" one of the imps said. "…yes, it would be best if we get Renesme ready for this battle. Do you have the cores metal?"

"Yes, your highness, we have the earths metal." The imp said, "Good, place stripes of the metal up both her arms so it's like metal cables her mother bends…but in her arms and the wheel that is placed on her mother's suit, put that at both of the joints of her arms and two in the back of her back and neck, and make holes for her fingers in the creases of her fingers but make them non-noticeable, only when she bends the cables.

I'll make her suit on a projector, the rest of the metal you have immediately but back in the earth's core. And when I'm done with the suit, I'll put it in her body so when she turns fifth-teen and when war breaks out, she'll have her suit ready." Midna ended. "Yes, your highness." The four imps said, Midna left the room and the imps began on their work on the greatest earth-bender on earth.

Bumi, Lin, Kya, and Tenzin all were talking about Renesme's were-abouts. "She couldn't have possibly gone that far, it's too cold for her to run away that long." Tenzin said while he looked at the ground.

"Are you kidding? That girl could run a marathon…" Bumi practically yelled at Tenzin. "Well the best thing to do I go out and look for her." Kya said while grabbing a flashlight from the cabinet of her hut.

"I'll stay here just in case she comes back, in the meantime I'll be talking to my sons." Pema said while looking at her two air-bending sons. "Alright… you two boys will have a consequence when we get back." Tenzin said looking at his oldest son. "Alright, let's get going." Lin said while the adults went out to look for Renesme.

The room was cold and empty, just a ten year old girl, binded by ropes, too strong for her weak muscles, her eyes flew open as she tried to sit up, nothing, a strong rope was wrapped around Renesme's waist, making it impossible to move, even an inch.

"Where am i?" Renesme thought to herself, it made her worried, a million things where running through her mind, her parents, her cousins bulling her, where she was, the pain in her arms and back… now speaking about this particular pain she took a sharp breath of air, she felt the pain all the way through her arms up through her neck and back.

"Ah…this pain…it hurts…" She wondered what the things that took her did too her. She took all her might and tried to get out of the rope, nothing. She looked to her side to see a knife and saw, both where filled with really black blood, Renesme wondered if that was her blood on the knife and saw she saw. "I'll take the knife."

Renesme said to herself, she bended the knife with her metal bending ability's and put the knife in her hand, her metal bending skills weren't the best, but at least she knew common sense with metal bending. She took the knife and began to cut the rope. She managed to get one side of the rope off, she then cut the rope from her waist off.

She then turned to her side and began to cut the other side with the knife, then both her ankles. Renesme slowly got off the bed and walked to the table with her clothes, she then began to limp and fell to the ground.

"I've got to get out of here…" Renesme said as she regained her ability to walk again. She grabbed her clothes and shoes, threw them on and headed out the door. She looked left and right she then began to walk to the outside until she saw guards from Zant's army walking by, they saw her and began to run after her, Renesme froze and began to run, she ran into a room closest to her. She never knew the room, Heck!

She never even saw this place before. Renesme locked the door and panted a little, all the running threw the energy out of her. She looked around the room, it was full of books and potions, an enchantment table, brewing station, everything you'd see in a laboratory… until she looked up to see a strange glass, purple, orb looking thing.

"What is that?" before she could touch it, Renesme felt a shadow behind her, it was Midna. "You…You're the one who took me here! Why!" Renesme yelled at Midna, but Midna stayed quiet. "So… tell me! Or at least tell me your name." Renesme yelled at Midna again, but this time Midna spoke.

"Child… you think you know so much, but you don't, you're still new to this world, not even enough common sense for yourself, but great will power… Renesme." Midna said calmly, how did this woman know Renesme name? "How do you know me?" Renesme said to Midna, "Renesme, I have known you since you were a baby." Midna spoke walking away from the single light in the room shining on her.

_"Renesme, I will tell you who I am. I am Midna, the rightful place on the throne, ruler of the Twilight Realm and I will get you out of here, but I have to tell you something."_

Midna spoke in a lustful voice.

"_Your body and mind has just entered a new state, a state where you will become something else in the future, a new hope, a legend, you have been given a gift from us, the gift was metal cables in your body, that's why you have pain, but that will go away soon_."

Midna said before she teleported Renesme back to the mortal world the teleportation was purple mist, wind was blowing Renesme's hair in her face. "Wait! I don't know what's going on!" Renesme shouted. _"__You will soon… child_." Then Renesme disappeared.

Renesme gasped, she woke on the white, snow in the middle of nowhere, but she knew she was close to the southern water tribe. "The pain… it's gone." Renesme said to herself, she pulled up her coat sleeve and looked at her arms, she noticed the linings in her arm showing up through the skin.

"I wonder what it looks like when I bend the cables." Renesme put herself into stance and threw her arm to the side a little and five metal cables came swishing out her arm and landed on the snow. "Wow… that's incredible…"

Renesme said to herself, she then heard someone call out her name.

"Renesme! It's your father!" Bumi called out, it echoed really loudly that it made a ringing sound through her ears, her ears were still getting adjusted back to its original state. "Dad?" Renesme called out, she ran up a hill to see her mother and father, her uncle Tenzin and aunt Kya. "Guys?" She yelled out, they all looked up at her and smiled Tenzin sighed of relief. Renesme began her way down until a huge figure arose from the ground and smacked Renesme ten feet away from a part of her family. "Renesme!"

Tenzin cried out. Bumi, Lin, Kya and Tenzin all ran out after her. Renesme's vision began to get fuzzy and that spider spirit wasn't that far away…then everything went all black…

"Renesme…" a voice echoed through her mind, Renesme opened her eyes to see the universe around her, she looked at her hand, it was glowing red, she was glowing red all over her.

"

Renesme… wake up… this is an illusion… you need to be brave, let your mind flow and be strong…" The voice said before Renesme could say anything. "Who are you?" Renesme said, but before the voice could answer, everything went black and she opened up her eyes to see a spider spirit standing over her.

"Renesme move!" Bumi called out to his daughter, instead of moving away she bent the metal cables that was placed into her arm. "Did she just…" Kya said trailing off, "Renesme move your arm back!" Lin yelled at her daughter. Renesme did what she was told and moved her arm back, the spirits eyes spewed out of its sockets and the large, purple spirit fell on the poor girl.

Renesme was lying in the spirit water when her aunt, Kya, came in."Whatever happened out there Renesme must've done." Tenzin told Kya, Kya then got up from the ground and turned to look at Tenzin at the face. "Look here arrow guy, it all can't just be Renesme's fault!

You know what happened ten years ago!" Kya yelled at Tenzin, she then sat down and began again healing Renesme with her water bending. "So Kya… do you know how she was able to bend the metal cables without an arm guard?" Lin said while Bumi entered the healing hut. "Yes, it's the cores metal." Kya said while drying her hands. "Cores metal? What do you mean by "Cores metal?"

Bumi said beginning to feel suspicious. "Well if you would've listen more closely it's the core of the earth you idiot!" Kya said while she began healing Renesme again. Bumi leaned over to Tenzin, "What's her problem?" Tenzin shrugged and both the brothers walked out of the hut into the open white field to see Lin, Pema, Rohan, and Meelo.

"Hey dad..." Rohan said as his brown hair brushed in the wind. "Rohan, Meelo, you have done a wrong matter to Renesme, i need you to apologize to her after she wakes up." Meelo and Rohan's face faced the snow.

"First, Meelo, your fifthteen years old, you shouldn't be acting like this!" Meelo lowered his head more. "I'm sorry dad... i'll act more mature..." Tenzin faced his youngest child. "And Rohan, you should be acting more nicer to your cousin, both of you."

Rohan and Meelo nodded and left the adults, they went to there sisters, who where twenty one, and eightteen.

Tenzin sighed and looked at Lin and Bumi, "I'm so sorry about Renesme, i wish i was watching when i was supposed to to be."

Lin and Bumi nodded, Tenzin's older brother nodded and placed a hand on his youngests siblings shoulder. "Don't worry, as long as shes alive, where all fine."

Tenzin sighed and left with Pema to meet with there children, Kya walked out of the hut and confonted Lin and Bumi.

"She's fine... but she was definetly changed by her dissaperence, whatever those things did to Renesme, did a big number on her..."

Lin and Bumi thanked Kya and walked inside of the healing hut, they saw Renesme opening and closing her fist making knifes running up the creases of her hand, both of them.

The ten year old looked up at her parents and smiled, her dark, red, hair swished with her head movement.

"Hey guys..." Lin and Bumi sat next to Renesme, "Renesme, do you remember where you went?" Lin grabbed her daughters hand and looked at her. "No... i don't... i don't remember anything...

_I don't remember anything..."_

Wow so just one more chapter of Renesme being twelve... actually, I'll just skip twelve and go onto 15, IM LIKE YOU GUYS! I WANT TO WRITE AND READ RENESME WHEN SHE 15!

Okay so PM me and R&R! It halps!


	14. Chapter 14 She finds out

**Okay so in this chapter, Renesme is OFFICALLY 15, now we will start the real stuff... YESH!**

**Don't own the legend of Korra, Zelda...**

Renesme sat in the passenger seat, Lin was driving Renesme to her first watch out at the pro-bending arena, rumor had it that some men had wanted to bomb the place, so just in case, Lin sent her men and her daughter, along with herself, to the pro-bending arena.

Renesme had changed really much, she looked older, her hair didn't change the dark red, actully... speaking of hair, it became more curly than before, really curly. She was sitting with her arms crossed, her metal arm gaurds making a clinking noise each move she made with her arms.

Lin looked over to her side, she saw that Renesme looked mad. "What's wrong?" Renesme shook her head and looked out the window, each light she saw made her dizzy.

"Renesme..." Renesme sighed and looked at her mother. "It's nothing!" Lin rolled her eyes. "Renesme, i know you, i do the same thing." Renesme's eyebrows went back to its original state, she exited the door and walked inside of the pro-beninding arena, soon afterly, her mother followed her inside.

[Pro-bending arena]

Renesme and Lin where standing, watching the pro-benders as they dodged and bended the elements they could.

Renesme had relaxed now, she wasn't mad, but she stayed quiet, she looked at the men who worked with her mother, after fifteen years and at sixty-six years old, her body was still ready for work.

"Mom?" Lin turned her head to face her daughter, "What?" "I feel like something bad is going to happen." Lin looked at her daughter with a questinable face. "Renesme, we have fifth-teen guards, guarding the pro-bending arena."

Renesme looked at her mother with a face. "Remember the last time sixteen years ago when your guards and you didn't pay attention to the people in the crowd and they ended up being equilists!"

Lin shook her head, "That was sixteen years ago, it's not like some spiritual stuff is going to arise!" Lin crossed her arms while Renesme peered down at the water, she saw a red and purple glow in the water.

All of a sudden, a huge spirit arose from water, it looked more like a water dragon, it was glowing a dark red and purle glow to its scales and its eyes as red as Renesme's hair, the spirit knocked all of the pro-benders off of the arena and guarded the crowds view with a weird cage with designs on it.

The spirit's head darted quickly at Renesme and it immediatly grabbed Renesme with it arms and pulled her past the seal and into the arena.

It dropped Renesme hard onto the ground and placed its arm back in the yellow and black water with squares that arose from the ground.

Renesme stood up, and faced the spirit, her metal armor clicking and clanking as she gave a stance. "What do you want with me!" Renesme's expression was angry and her eyebrows arched down.

"_Are you Renesme?" _Renesme was confused and shocked, her angry state pushed past her as nutral washed over her. "Yes... yes i am." The spirit's expression became angry. "_You have ignored our help, we have contacted you for the past five years, we are in trouble and you have destroyed us!_" The spirit dove down onto Renesme, brought her arms up to her face and shouted with help.

The spirit washed over Renesme, but didn't move her. Renesme noticed that it broke into weird walkable spirits, they all ran towards Renesme, who did a front cartwheel and bent her metal cables at the spirits, she rose her hands up and two of the pro-bending earth circles arose from the ground.

Both the earth circles ran into the spirits making them dissapear, she continuosly did this really fast at the spirits, but they dodged the earth, that last four spirits threw Renesme to the ground, two of the spirits binded Renesme's hands while the other two made her stand.

Lin looked down at Renesme, she then turned around to see Aya, Rohan and Cry running for Lin. "We heard whats happening!" Aya shouted as the three teenagers ran towards the rim of the crowd.

All four of them looked at Renesme, who was facing a hologram of Zant. "Hello... Pine." Renesme looked at the hologram of Zant, her eye's where arched down in an anger way.

"Oooh... were going to play mean huh?" Zant rose his hand and twisted his wrist. "Renesme whole body shook rapidly, her eye's squeezed tight as the pain over towered her whole body.

Her body stopped shaking as Zants hologram's arm fell back to his side. ''That's better, huh?" Renesme shook her head. "Who are you?" Zant's mouth part of his mask opened. "My name is Zant, but the thing is, is that i'm inside of you, and you can't do _anything _about it."

Renesme wanted to move her arm, but her wrists where binded. "I also have something else to say, there arm four other men inside of you, Ganondorf, Unalaq, Vaatu and another man that you'll find out later but... do you have anything to say?"

Renesme sat kneeled down there, helpless, the only thing she was able to do was sat there shocked. "How? How do i have all these things inside of me!" Zant chuckled.

"Don't you know anything? Anyways, when you where born a year later on Harmonic Convergence you where born at the exact time Vaatu and Unalaq where defreated by avatar Korra, and Ganondorf and I rose to power in the twilight realm making Midna a human forever, until she killed Ganondorf and I." Zant kneeled down to Renesme.

He whispered in his ear. "And where going to have a nice, big, war!" Zant cackled as all of the people looked at him in a disgusted matter.

Zant snapped his fingers and he and the spirts dissapeared in a flash, Renesme was finally realesed and stood up, looking immediatly at her mother.

[back at Renesme's home...]

"Why didn't you guys tell me about these men!" Renesme grabbed her dark, red, curly hair and grunted looking up at the ceiling. She was now updated with a more rebel look, she had a brown leather jacket with a collar, a white cheongsam with a darker pair of brown pants that where stuffed inside on a darker color of boots that overlaped her pants and went up to her knee.

"Renesme, we wanted to tell you but..." Bumi trailed off, she looked up at her father, who stood a quiet a few inches over her, "But what dad? That i had five men inside of me since i was born!" Lin looked at Renesme.

"Renesme, we thought that if we din't tell you, you would be safer-." But Lin was cut off from Renesme. "Safer, i get it, but now my life is changed around, it always has been." Renesme sighed and walked off into her room, ignoring her parents.

"Renesme Beifong you get right back here this instant!" Renesme stopped walking and turned around to face her father. "Renesme, you will not ignore us and give us an additude, we are your parents and you'll treat us with respect!"

Renesme looked to the dark, brown wood floor. "I'm sorry, its just that why was _I _choosen?" Lin and Bumi looked at eachother. "I think you should talk with Midna, we won't have a more detailed discription for you, but she'll tell you why."

Renesme closed her eyes, "When can i go?" "Right now if you want." Bumi said as she procceded to the bedroom. Lin pulled Renesme aside. "Renesme... all these year with your nightmares and such... i think are true..." Lin trailed off as she gave Renesme the pouch of twilight dust Midna gave to her fifteen years ago after Renesme's birth.

"Use this to talk with Midna." Lin hugged Renesme, who hugged her back.

[Outside]

Renesme walked into the backyard, the cold wind blowing in her face as she stepped onto the deck, she pulled out some of the dust and threw it onto the ground, it made a blue portal with desings on it, she jumped in and her body transformed into small squares that brought her to the sky.

[twilight realm]

Midna sat in her throne as Renesme was transported to the main hall of the Twilight Palace.

Midna stood straight up and looked at the red headed girl. "Renesme?" Renesme turned her head to face the Twilight Queen, Midna stepped down and looked at the fifteen year old.

"It has been a long time, Pine." Renesme jerked her head back, "Pine?" She questioned, she felt like she remembered that name from some where. "Yes, Pine, I know why your here." Renesme tilted her head, "Um... you do?" Midna nodded and guestured Renesme to follow her.

"Come, walk." Renesme trotted up behind Midna and walked next to her. As they pasted twilight artifacs and such, Midna began.

"Renesme, your body had entered a state when you where ten, when you where born on the day of Harmonic Convergence, you where born on the same time as Vaatu and Unalq, the ultimate dark avatar, was demolished by Avatar Korra, Zant and Ganondorf on the other hand, where brought to power on the same day, creating chaos in the twilight and spirit world.

Now when you where two,your parents told me you had a nightmare, when i enetred your body to find out what it was about, that's the time when i saw the five men Zant talked about, now here comes the real thing, what _wars _do you have to fight? Well, i'll tell you."

Midna opened a large door that lead to a room she had been in before.

Midna rotated her hands to create a shpere, that had people continuosly being brought up and off. "What is that?" Renesme pointed to the shpere.

"This is a time ball, only royal people from the twilight can create this." Midna handed Renesme the ball, and once she touched the ball, her eye's glowed red and her hair stood up.

From Renesme's point of view, she saw future events that she never experienced before. When Midna grabbed the ball from Renesme's hand, she gasped and fell to the floor, breating very hard.

"I- I saw myself, with people I didn't know... and events that are going to change the world... forever." Midna helped Renesme up.

"There are a couple of things i need you to know, first, the wars are four, one being humans against humans, second, twilight imps against the spirits of the avatar realm, third angels against demons, and finally... your own reality..."

Renesme sat down on the black embroided sofa. "So... these events, these wars, these people, are going to change my life _forever?"_ Midna nodded as she continued.

"The second thing i need you to know personally, is that the other man called the shadow man, is Lucifier... the devil. He is inside of you because he's later in life going to betray the others in your body, and rule the world."

"The third thing i need you to know about is that for the past fifteen years, i had four men that where, and still are, my royal assistance, Cry, Pewds, Bajan, Bacca."

Renesme gasped, "That's them!" Midna nodded as Reneme closed her eye's. "So they where sent to watch over me?" Midna nodded again as she lead Renesme out of the room.

"Now, going to be for the past six months before your birthday, you are going to need, aquired training from Bacca, my earthbender. He wil teach you the movements of the twilight realm."

Renesme nodded and proceded to leave, but before she could go, Midna grabbed Renesme's shoulder. "One more thing, remember how i told that the ultimate dark avatar was in your body... well... making _you _the superior dark avatar."

Renesme's arms fell loose and she made a shocked face. "Wha- What?!" Midna lead Renesme into the portal.

"Throughout the next six months, you'll learn much more new things and discover more places!" Midna shouted, as if it where like her last time seeing Renesme.

[Renesme's soul]

"Men... we have reached our limit, we are going to destroy the world!" Lucifier exclaimed, making the other men smile wickedly. "Her powers and our powers are going to mix well..."

[reality]

Renesme laid in her bed, looking out of the window in the stary night. She knew Midna didn't tell her everything, but she has to learn...

_she has to learn_..."

**Okay, so now we have finally reached 15, and all i just want to say is that, thnak you for the people who supported me with this story, thank you, know i will jump off this building *jumps of the empire state building* No i'm just kidding, but seriously, thank you to all the people who gave me good reviews, which is all of you guys, and yes, so now what i want to annocnce is that i finally have a Tumblur and Devianart account, because i really want to see those people who do there hard work and don't cheat. So go to my profile page and read all of the rules and guidelines if you want to join, i'm still making new rules, but the ones i have up are the main ones, Please take your time and read them, also you can visit my forum for a disscusion about the fanart and my stories. PM me if you have any questions and also R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15 The Hunger Games, part one

**Okay so i uploaded the picture of Renesme when she was two to both my Tumblur and Devianart account, so again please check it out, even if you don't want to draw, it can give you analysis to the story.**

**Lets start! Don't own the legend of Korra, Zelda... Hunger games...**

**OH AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Renesme sat on one of the benches on Air Temple Island, yesterday was the last day of school for her, and she was glad it was. Renesme had to talk with her cousin, Rohan, and her two other friends, Cry and Aya.

When Rohan walked out with his older brother, Meelo, they where having a disscusion about... something. "Rohan, your sixteen years old, shut up about it!" Rohan crossed his arms. "Meh, but your twenty one and your acting like... dad about it!"

Meelo crossed his arms. "Really? That's because i'm the oldest child here on the island, ever since Jinora and Ikki left, i had to become the responasble one!"

Meelo had changed alot over the past thirteen years, he had grown a go-t, he recived his tattos, and he began to become more mature like an adult.

Renesme stood up and walked over to Rohan and Meelo. "What are you guys talking about?" Rohan rolled his eyes and huffed while his brother began. "Where talking about the time when dad tried cutting Rohans hair... but made a gash in it because you where distracting him!"

Rohan huffed again. "No i wasn't it was _you _who distracted him!" Rohan said as he pointed his index finger at Meelo. "Whatever." Meelo sighed and walked back into the house.

"So thats why you never cut your hair?" Rohan nodded, "Plus, hair like this on me makes me look hot." Rohans hair was geled to make a small point at the top of his head, a hairstyle between like Mako's and Wans.

Renesme slowly jerked her head back, "Thats nice Rohan." Rohan shook his head and smiled, "Anyways, what did you want to talk about?" The good humored teen became conserned as Renesme turned her head to face the city.

"I'm waiting for Aya and Cry, they should be here by now." All of a sudden, Renesme and Rohan saw a seventeen year old with a mask with Aya, both walking up towards Renesme and Rohan.

"Guys, come here quickly!" Aya and Cry began to run faster towards the two cousins. Aya had taken the wardrobe of her mothers when Asami was eighteen, the same exact shirt, skirt, pants and boots.

Cry on the other hand was in his normal twilight clothes. "Hey guys." Cry said as he fixed his hair. "Okay listen, this is probably going to be very off but... i'm the dark avatar." Rohan jerked his head back, his green eyes became wide.

"Is this one of your funny moments, or are you serious?" "Serious!" Rohan, Aya, where shocked while Cry stood there, "I've been knowing..." He trailed off, Renesme crossed her arms at Cry. "That because your with Midna!"

"Midna?" Aya asked as she crossed her arms in a questinable matter. "Yes, she is the leader of the twilight realm and she's the one who told me about this."

[few minuites later]

"So you are the pine, that happens every eight million years, your the superior dark avatar, you have five men inside of you _and _you have to fight four war? Sounds kinda cheesy, but we might have enough time...actully, how much time do we have a week, an hour, a second?"

Renesme looked at Rohan with a face like he said something stupid. "We have six months before my birthday, and when its the day of my birthday, we will have the worst upon us."

The four of the teenagers looked at eachother. "So if where going to have a group, we should have a group name!" Cry said as he pointed his hand in the air. "Um..." Renesme looked at her book, The Chronicales of Narnia.

"How about Chronicales, we were born from famous or, er, special people." Renesme quoted her fingers. "That dosen't sound so bad, Chronicales, i like it!" Aya said as she nodded her head, Cry and Rohan did the same.

"Alright its settled then...

Chronicales..."

[Renesme's soul]

"There already making a team?" Ganondorf said as Zant walked behind the four other men, "Let them, it'll give us more time to prepare..."

[reality]

After a day or so, Renesme and Rohan got word that Verrik created a new thing fifteen years ago called, The Hunger Games. So Renesme and Rohan decided to listen to the raidio and hear the people who where going to sacrafice themselves.

"Today, we are all gathered here to see which district will win the fifteth hunger games, like always, we choose a boy and girl between the ages of twelve through eightteen, i will begin district one through twelve!" Varrik said over the radio, he began.

"District one: Amani and Kaito"

The name cringed in Renesme's mind, how could she get in there... and when she move?

"District Two: Yuma and Aiko

"District three: Shakura and Kenta

"District four: Rin and Osamu

"District five: Manru and Maka

"District six: Tsubarin and Nagji

"District seven: Tsubaki and Roamn

"Districk eight: Bekta and Liliank

"District nine: Aker and Iars

"District ten: Carte and Stal

"District eleven: Anese and Erry

and most finally...

"District twelve: Renesme and Rohan

When the raidio turned off, Renesme and Rohan looked at eachother.

"What did you do!" Renesme shouted at her cousin Rohan, he sat there, wide eyed. "I'll die, i'll never get to make love or, or get married with Aya and lots of kids and-." "Wait... did you just say i'll never get to make love with Aya?"

Rohan sat there and smiled wide eyed at Renesme. "...No..." His mouth peeped out, Renesme scoffed. "You like her? For how long?" Renesme crossed her arms. "Since we where kids..." Renesme shook her head, "The only thing i'm wondering is that who would put our names in there..."

"I don't know... maybe someone who hates us and wants our guts jabbed out?" Renesme looked at her cousin with a look. "What? No... Verrick! It was Verrick! He put us in!" Rohan thought for a minuite.

"I don't know... it thinks kinda cheesy..." "What? Rohan your not making any sense today!" Renesme gave a werid face towards Rohan. "I know... but it does make you think..." Renesme sighed.

"Rohan, who else would put us in?" Rohan sat there and thought for a minute he crossed his leg up to his lap. "Um... no... um...no not him... um... Yeah Verrick put us in." "I told you!" Renesme exclaimed, Rohan stood up and looked over at two men walking in black suits.

"Oh no, it's them! Run for your lives!" Rohan procceded to run, but Renesme grabbed the back of Rohans shirt so he wouldn't be able to move.

"Rohan its not the people who don't celebrate holidays! It's just the hunger games... people..."Renesme trailed off as Rohan smaked his forehead. "No!" Renesme stood in her place until the two men walked up to the two teenagers.

The men grabbed Renesme and Rohan by the arm and was leading them for the worst thing of there whole lives...

_The Hunger Games..._

**Okay so we have now introduced The Hunger Games into the story, and again happy new year, even though i started on th beggining of December, it feels like i have known you guys forever, thank you and have a really great day!**


	16. Chapter 16 Hunger Games, part two

**Hello people welcome to a new year of 2014! WOLOLOOOO!...Sorry, anyways so this one time happened to me when my parents came into my room and saw that i was gone... yeah, anyways so this left off where Renesme and Rohan where taken by the two men who came to take them to the hunger games BUT we actully will see what happens when Rohans and Renesme's parents find out where they went.**

**Don't own the legend of Korra, Zelda, Hunger Games...**

Bumi walked to Renesme door and knocked slightly. "Renesme, Pip can't feed himself... unless he grows fingers and longer legs..."

There was no response, he opened the door and looked inside, he saw no trace of Renesme.

Bumi became concered and closed the door, he walked up to Lin, "Lin, where's Renesme?" "She went to Air Temple Island to talk with Rohan or something like that..." Bumi looked at the clock.

"I think we better get her, something is telling me that something bad happened." Lin said as both the adults left the house

[Air Temple Island]

"Rohan, it's time to take you bison training!" Meelo shouted in the house, Tenzin walked out. "Where's your brother?" Meelo shrugged. "I don't know." Meelo walked outside and saw that the radio was turned off.

"Dad..." Tenzin walked outside. "What is it Meelo?" "Dad... I know where Renesme and Rohan went."

[Pro-bending arena]

After a talk with Bumi and Lin, Tenzin, Lin, Bumi, Meelo, Pema, Cry, and Aya went to the pro-bending arena to talk with Verrick. "Ah, Hello, i'm sure you guys heard about Rohan and Renesme in the Hunger Games.

"Why did you put them in there!" Cry exclaimed, "Well, we did have a talk and i thought that they could be in it." Everybody groaned, Tenzin looked at the large big screen, "What is that?" Everybody looked up at the big screen.

Verrick began to explain. "That is a big screen, the reason why we put it here is because so that everybody can see Renesme and Rohan where ever they are, when they explain themselves, when they fight, when they train."

Everybody sighed, could Verrick become the biggest jerk ever?

[Hunger Games Train]

Renesme and Rohan looked outside as they past Republic City, Renesme looked back at Republic City as Rohan brought his attention to a drunk man wobbling towards the foot cart.

"You guys gonna eat?" The man had an unshaved beard that was a dirty blonde color, he was also wearing a black tuxedo with an untied tie.

"Um... no, where fine." Rohan replied, he looked over at Renesme, who still looked at the window.

"Renesme?" She didn't awnser. The drunk man sat down at looked at Rohan. "Your Girl-friend?" Rohan excalimed with a no as Renesme slammed her hands on the table and replied with a no as well.

"Sorry, sorry, its just that last years Hunger Games we had a couple and they won, both together... but anyways, whats your guy's names? Oh, want whats your guys element?" Rohan looked at Renesme, who looked back at the window.

"My names Rohan, i'm an airbender an-." Rohan was cut off from The man shaking his head and hands with a bottle. "Wait, you just said your an air-bender?" Rohan nodded as the man leaned back and nodded, he looked at Renesme, who looked the oppisite direction.

"You gonna talk or are you gonna ignore me, now let me tell you something missy." The man leaned in as Renesme kept looking at the window. Rohan stood up, "I'm just gonna leave..." Rohan walked into a diffrent room.

"As i was saying, you earn points if you respect your fellow helpers, and points help you win, if you give the crowd good things, you win even more. So why don't we try again, My names Haymitch Abernathy, what's your's?" Renesme turned her head a little to face the half drunken man.

"My names Renesme Beifong, i'm an earthbender." Haymitch nodded and looked at Renesme. "Well, i suppose you get ready for dinner-." "Whats the point of eating if i'm going to die?" Haymitch shook his head, "What happens if you don't die?"

Renesme looked up at Haymitch, who filled his glass up more of liquor, "Well... lookie here, it pants." Rohan walked back into the room and sat down as he saw the two adults talking, and arguing.

Rohan leaned over to whisper something in her ear. "Whats there names?" "Well, the man is Haymitch Abernathy, but i don't know the womans..." A woman in a large pink afro and with lots of make-up and wearing lots of pink.

The woman walked up to the two cousins and stuck her hand out. "The names Effie Trinket." Rohans eyebrows went up, "Trinket?" "Yes, Trinket." Renesme and Rohan shook Effie's hand as she sat down.

"Now, who are these two lucky souls." Wow, what a great way to shove her 'lucky' soul in her face."That's Renesme and Rohan." Haymitch pointed at both the two teens. "Do they bend any element?" Haymitch nodded as he explained what they bent.

"Ooh, an airbender, its our first one!" Rohan smiled and nodded as Haymitch brought the cart with food meant for a king.

"Whoa!" Rohan exclaimed, he looked at the cooked goose. "I'm sorry, but i'm a vegitarian." Haymitch looked at the cart and then back at Rohan, and then back at the cart. "Um... ah, here we go!" Haymitch pulled out a salad bowl, he placed it on the table and Rohan actully gave up his guts and ate with manners.

"Are you vegitarian?" Renesme shook her head as Haymitch cut a slice of goose, he placed it on Renesme plate along with potatoes with green beans and water. Haymitch did the same for Effie and himself.

"So Renesme, who are your parents?" Renesme looked at Haymitch, "Effie, seriously, the girl could be living alone!" Renesme darted her head back with thought. "No I do, i live with Lin Beifong and Bumi, the former commander."

Haymitch and Effie's mouth, dropped open, along with there silverware. "What?" Haymitch leaned in. "Your the daughter of _the _Lin Beifong and Commander Bumi, er, retired commander!" Renesme nodded as Haymitch and Effie looked at eachother.

Haymitch leaned back and began to stuffle a shouted laugh. "Whats so funny?" "Aha, and i thought it was a hoax!" Haymitch leaned over and grabbed the liquor on the table.

"What was a hoax?" Rohan said gulping the green lettuce down his throat. "When i 'heard' the news about Lin and Bumi having a child, i thought it was a big hoax, like somebody became this _awesome _person and decided to put a huge hoax into the world."

"Why would you think a hoax?" Haymitch smiled and poured some liqour into his bottle. "Because Lin didn't want any kids and we heard that she hated them, but when i heard that Lin and Bumi did the _woohoo _lovey-dovy stuff, you came along!" Renesme looked outside of the window to see darkness.

"Come on, lets get to bed, we'll start an alarm for you to get up!" Effie helped Rohan and Renesme get to there rooms.

[Later that night]

"A hoax..."

Renesme thought, sure, she knew that Lin didn't want any kids, but a hoax? "I wonder how she lived with it..." Renesme walked out of the nice elagant bed and walked to the large window, she saw that when she touched it, it changed to a diffrent backround.

"Cool." Renesme slid her hand and she unravled a forest, with lots of broken branches and leaves scattered around the forest floor.

Renesme took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom, she looked at herself, her curly, dark red hair, her bright blue eyes like her fathers. Her white as can be white skin glowing in the bathroom light.

No one ever knew who she got her red hair, was it because of the men inside of her, was it Midna? Who knows what happened.

Renesme turned the light switch off and closed the white, wood, door. She quietly walked over to the door and peaked out, she saw no one, no lights on, no nothing...

Renesme closed the door and hopped back into bed, she looked at the celing until she driffted into a deep sleep.

But her sleep became a nightmare...

Renesme was awake, she was in her normal clothes, her head burning, her eyes bleeding black blood, she was standing on a ledge, these animals where trying to push her down into the lava, but she resisted. She kept pushing them until she could get ground again, but her night mare was innturupted by a lond ringing.

[Reality]

Renesme woke up with a quick sit up, her face was sweating, her hands bleeding, what did she do? Renesme quickly went to the bathroom and threw her clothes on, she tied her boots up and walked out of the room.

As she walked out, Haymitch and Effie, along with Rohan, Stood outfront to see millions of people looking at them.

"Are we in Ba Sing Se?" Haymitch nodded as all four of them stepped out and began to walk down the red carpet.

"Just act natural." Haymitch whispered, Renesme breathed deep and began to walk, Rohan was looking around just like her.

"_I wonder what is going to happen?"_ Renesme thought, they entered the building.

[Hunger games building]

Verrick suprisingly was at the building before Renesme and Rohan, he walked up to the two teens. "Ah, hello, good to see you." Verrick stuck his hand out his hand, Rohan shook it, but Renesme gave Verrick a look.

Verrick looked at Renesme and coughed, "Well, its anyways good to see you. Please follow my washers to wash you off."

Effie and Haymitch let Renesme and Rohan walk with the washers to get washed off, when they entered a seprate room from eachother, they removed there clothing and laid onto a platform, they where washed off, there eyebrows plucked, Renesme's legs waxed, there hair was cleaned and groomed.

When they where all finished, one of the washers was cleaning a needle to inject into Renesme's arm. "Whats that?" Renesme sat up and looked at the man with red highlights in his hair.

"Oh, we were just saying where going to hose you off before you meet Cinna." Wow... i would've never guessed that Ba Sing Se thinks that Republic City is a filth bag, but in reality, there one of the cleanest capitals ever... exept for there homeless people.

Renesme laid on the platform until a dark skinned man walked in. She immediatly sat up and looked at the man. "Are you Cinna?" Cinna nodded and walked up to the platform. "I heard about you, how your parents are Lin Beifong and the retired commander Bumi.

Renesme threw her boney legs around the table and hopped off, Cinna gave Renesme a fresh pair of clothes. "Put these on and meet me with your cousin out in the hallway." Cinna turned around, but Renesme grabbed Cinnas shoulder. "Wait, do my parents know i'm here?" Cinna turned to face Renesme and grabbed her shoulders, he grabbed the blue drape over her body.

"Renesme... they know your here, your friends and family... Verrick visited them before he left." Renesme sighed of relif and let Cinna go outside with her cousin.

Renesme noticed that the washers cleaned her clothes, so she threw her clothes on, her rebel boots and walked outside, she could smell lilacs on her clothing.

She saw Rohan with his airbending clothes on and Cinna leaning up against the wall speaking with another woman, probably Rohans helper, with Effie, Haymitch.

Renesme walked up to the crowd. "Hey, whats going on?" Effie turned around to look at the fifteen year old. "Oh splended, your done, where getting ready to go to the reaping parade!" Effie turned and began to walk, Hyamitch leaned in.

"This is what i hate most of the Hunger Games." Haymitch hazily began to walk as the rest of the group began too.

[reaping parade]

"Hello folks of Ba Sing Se and around the globe, my name is Ceaser Flickerman, and today we will be witnessing the famous faces from districs one through twelve. Now, our stylists are very talented to actully match the personality of each district! It's amazing!"

Ceasers hand boomed loudly in the Pro-Bending arena as he smacked it on the table.

"Something tells me that after this 'Hunger Games', something bad will happen to Renesme." Lin stated, looking at Tenzin, who stared at the big screen, millions of people where in the arena, everybody could not miss this.

"Republic City might actully have a chance of winning..." Aya stated, everyone turned to her. Her eyes darted wide. "Was it something I said?" Everyone shook there head.

Lin walked beside Bumi, "I hope she knows where watching her, its horrible for her to think if were not." Bumi nodded. "She knows, i can tell, if weren't to know, she would be freaking out."

Lin sighed and looked at Bumi, his face was aging. "Bumi... you where a good father for her." Bumi smiled and looked down.

"I rememberd the one time she would not stop looking at the christmas tree lights..." Bumi smiled even more, Lin soon began too.

[Back at Ba Sing Se]

Renesme and Rohan where wearing a black cat suit with spikes coming out of the shoulders and calfs, Renesme's hair was down, her normal curly red hair, but some hair was braided and wrapped around a bun in the back of her head.

Rohan's stayed the same, the same hair style like Mako's when Mako was eighteen. Rohan wore the same outfit like Renesme's, but more for a man.

When the tributes where riding out on carriges, some districts looked nice, some looked odd, but district twelve, Republic City, where the best in the whole tributres. Rohan looked at the people as they where cheering.

Renesme looked at a flag, she saw her body behind her on fire, she glanced behind her and saw the red and blue flames, Rohan too.

"Rohan, look behind you." Renesme nudged Rohan, who glanced behind himself, he saw the flames to.

"Uh, thats not good." "Rohan, thats what the desiners see us as." Rohan nodded as he looked at the cheering crowd. "Do you wanna do something epic?" Renesme shurgged. "Sure?" Rohan took his cousins hand and both there hand took flight to the air, more people began to cheer for the two teens.

"_Whoa! Look at that... you know what really suprises me for the fifteenth Hunger Games is that Renesme Beifong is so... unique, she has that power like, I'm gonna get down to it and get down to it now!" _The man next to Ceaser laughed and nodded too. _" Yeah, also for that air-bending teen too, he's got the looks, laidies, be watching out!"_

Tenzin placed his hand up to his eyes, covering from the people laughing. "My lord..." Tenzin walked out of the room. Soon enough, everybody who was friends with Rohan and Renesme began to laugh.

[Hunger Games Parade]

When the cheering was done, Verick walked up and began with a speech.

"Hello, welcome to the fifteenth Hunger Games, now, like every year, we choose a young man and woman to preform the most difficult task of all time. But for this year, we have changed some things up, now if there is four remaning tributes, thay will all be conported to an arena until they fight till the death!"

The crowed cheered, how could they enjoy a death! Renesme looked up at Verrick standing on a podeum.

Renesme nudgged her cousin in the shoulder. "Rohan." The sixteen year old looked at his cousin.

"Rohan, do you think Verrick is up to something with this Hunger Games?" The teen shrugged, "I don't know... but he definatly isn't a good man..."

[Pro-Bending Arena]

Everybody was facing the large big screen, Everybody turned around fast as they heard a loud thump as a body smaked into the door. "Kya?" Bumi looked to the ground, he saw Kya standing up.

"Hey guys... um... did i make it?" Rohan and Cry stuffled a laugh as Tenzin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Kya, they-" "Kya you made it." Bumi inturupted Tenzin before he would get into a book with Kya.

"Oh, good." Kya breathed deep and sat down, but the chair flipped and hit Kya on the head. "Ow!" Everybody laughed except Tenzin, who repeted what he did before Bumi inturupted him.

[Hunger Games, the apartment]

When Renesme and Rohan where in the elevator, Effie was going on and on how the apartment they would be staying in is very beautiful... but Haymitch just kept his fingers plugged in his ears.

Renesme smiled, he reminded Renesme as Meelo, who would do the same thing when Rohan would get on his nerves.

As the elevator bell dinged; Renesme and Rohan, with Effie and Haymitch, stepped out and saw a large room, with a long dining table with green chairs in a peculiar shape. Renesme also saw a large chandelier with glass hanging from it like icicles. The kitchen was huge, with things that even she didn't own in her own house.

Was she considered poor? Well, ever since The Great Depression took its toll on them, everybody became poor. But now that everybody heard rumors of war from the other side of the world, they where expecting the worse.

"Renesme, let me show you to your room." Effie took Renesme wrist and pulled it hard that made her almost fall to the floor. Renesme's body jerked back as she felt the pull from Effie.

When Effie opened the door, Renesme saw a whole diffrent room, with another large shandiler over the bed, a fancy bed aranged with lace and silk. A large window that over-looked Ba Sing Se. She faintly gasped as she saw the view.

"This is huge!" Renesme walked to the window, she never been anywhere, so you can give her the benifit of a doubt that she needed to get out of the house.

"This is, tommorow, you'll be taken to your first training. Good night." Effie shut the door, but Renesme could've sworn she heard the door lock. Renesme walked to the door and tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. 'What?" Renesme shook her head and walked to the closet, she saw long black gym pants with a green tank-top, she pulled it out and threw it on.

Renesme walked to the bathroom and pulled out the pins and bands in her hair, she fixed it back to the normal curly way.

"There." Renesme turned the light off and wlaked out of the room. She walked to the bed and sat down, she dimmed the light and took a deep breath.

"This is going to be crazy..."

Renesme closed her eyes and fell onto the soft matress, sleep soon took over her body...

But not her soul...

[Renesme's soul]

"What are we going to do? She may die!" "Maybe she won't, she smart, too smart to die." Lucifier said, he looked over the large globe that had Renesme in a faded memory, she was sleeping with the blankets over her body.

"Zant... Ganondorf..." The men raised there heads.

"You'll get your throne on in the Twilight back soon..."

**OH MY SNAPPY SNUE! Okay so i'm SUPER SORRY about my writers block for what 4, 5 days? So the reason why was because i was really sick and i got minecraft and i found a server that can make you bend, i'll give you guys a discription about it and the I.P adress so if any of you guys play Minecraft and want to meet me in there, i'm called TheGeekyGamer01 it's funny because im TheGeekyWriter here and TheGeekyGamer 01 there :) so i'll give you guys the name and the I.P adress...**

**SpiritCraft IP:**

** .com:25565**

**So the main overall is that you have the choice of Earth, Air, Water, Fire and Chi-blocker. I made many friends but some foes for some reasons :/ so if you gusy want ot come see me, i'll be wearing a nooby skin of Renesme :/ and i'm a earthbender, of course thats what Renesme's main element is. So please come join because in the main over all, it's pretty fun.**


End file.
